The Freedom Garden
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Katsuya ha perdido a sus padres y la vida en adelante parece carecer de sentido. Yuugi vendrá a cambiar eso, aunque al tocar la vida de Katsuya éste compartirá el dolor que experimenta el pequeño debido a su sordera. Yaoi Katsuya x Yuugi


**(1)** Platillo tradicional Japonés hecho con huevos cocidos.

**The ****Freedom Garden**

_Dedicado a Radfel_

Ciudad de Tokio, Japón. 15 de Agosto de 2005.

12:45 AM, 18° C

"**Impre**nta** L**á**ser Fu**kum**e"**

—Demonios... se apago el anuncio... —un hombre maduro de unos treinta y cinco años entró al establecimiento con el claro fastidio de la costumbre; no era esa la primera vez que las luces de neón dejaban de funcionar por la nada, lo que era aun más fastidioso al ver la pantalla en el edificio de enfrente; siempre tan perfecta y funcionando para dar a los transeúntes los datos generales de otro día más— donde esta ese hijo de mierda? —al rato gruñó— Katsuya! —unos pasos algo torpes por la prisa resonaron de inmediato, y del segundo piso del local descendió un joven muy delgado de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos muy vivos.

—Que pasa, jefe? —respondió el muchacho.

—Trae acá tu trasero y la caja de herramientas! El anuncio volvió a fundirse —Katsuya se apuro a hacer aquello aun más rápido que antes—. Eres un pendejo, mierda; has bien ese trabajo, estoy arto de que se apague esa madre.

—No es el anuncio, jefe, es el cableado del lugar; esta viejo y muy liado, eso hace a esta sección muy sensible a un corto.

—Ha! De repente lo sabes todo, verdad? muévete y regresa adentro, necesito ayuda para arreglar una de las maquinas.

—Pero, señor, mi familia me espera para acompañarlos a un viaje.

—Quieres que te pague, mierda? —el chico doblego su orgullo y suspiró resignado.

—Si, señor; como diga...

Unos minutos más tarde, la familia de Katsuya decidió salir sin su hijo y dejar una nota.

—Se ha tardado demasiado —dijo la madre; su rostro se veía algo demacrado por las constantes presiones.

—Debe estar trabajando horas extra —comento el padre dándole poco interés al asunto—.- Vámonos ya, no podemos esperarlo —Los padres y su hija, una jovencita pelirroja, dejaron el departamento y emprendieron el viaje en auto.

Unas tres horas más tarde, Katsuya estaba terminando sus labores en el trabajo.

—Buenas noches, jefe, lo veré mañana —el hombre cerro el lugar y dedico una mirada molesta a Katsuya, entonces se alejo sin despedirse.

Mientras tanto, en la carretera a Tomoeda:

—Carajo... —mascullo el padre de Katsuya— muévete, imbecil! Crees que el camino es solo tuyo?

—Katsuya, cuidado! —gritó la madre apuntando al frente.

—Papá!

Más tarde, el muchacho estaba en casa y descubrió sin sorpresa que lo habían dejado; estaba por leer la nota en el frigorífico cuando sonó el teléfono y contestó, tenía la nota en la mano.

—Bueno? —dijo el chico.

—Jonouchi Katsuya? Es el señor Jonouchi Katsuya tu padre? —Katsuya se quedo sin habla aun antes de poder contestar, y aun antes de recibir la noticia— lo siento mucho, muchacho: tus padres han muerto... —no hubo respuesta— hola? Estas ahí? contesta, necesito decirte algo más —el hombre al otro lado de la línea sonaba cada vez más y más agitado, pero el chico solo se quedo inmerso en el mensaje del papelito en su mano:

"_Hijo, tuvimos que salir sin ti. No te preocupes, regresaremos por la mañana. Hay algo para que cenes en el horno: tu mamá"_

En el hospital general de esa ciudad, las cosas estaban calmadas; la mayoría de la gente en las sillas de espera se veía opacada, seria o en situación lamentable: el servicio era muy lento.- En ello el chico Katsuya entró corriendo hasta el puesto de la enfermera de guardia.

—Donde esta Jonouchi Shizuka? Necesito verla!

—Como dice que se llama? —pregunto la chica mientras mascaba un chicle ya hacía rato sin sabor.

—JONOUCHI, MIERDA! JONOUCHI SHISUKA!

—No grite, no ve las señales? —el chico se contenía para no agarrar por el cuello a la joven— mmm, si... la chica del coma —Katsuya palideció—, esta en la habitación 39 del tercer piso —el chico emprendió la carrera, mientras la enfermera negaba en un ademán al mirarlo alejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos días después del accidente, Jonouchi Katsuya, ya el único de ese nombre, se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana; como si fuera ya algo automático o la costumbre diaria de lavarse los dientes, Katsuya visitaba a su hermanita por las mañanas.- Solía llegar, acariciar el cráneo cubierto de vendas y luego rozar las costuras de las cicatrices en el rostro, rojizas aun; la piel, ya antes blanca, había tornado en pálida en ese tiempo... parecía que jamás despertaría, y aun así Katsuya seguía esperando por horas a su lado, sentado en una vieja silla de metal.- Ya no iba a la escuela, sin sus padres, sin más familia ni un tutor, el dinero en la casa estaba escaseando, y no podía darse el lujo de pagar la escuela a la que asistía.

—Tienes que luchar, hermanita... —le decía— tienes que... que ser fuerte... tienes toda la vida por delante, no puedes morir aun... —de repente se sintió un temblor en el lugar, primero de poca importancia, en cosa de segundos, fuerte— Dios, enfermera! a-auxilio! Ayúdenme! Quien sea, por favor! —las luces habían comenzado a parpadear, algunos de los aparatos cayeron al piso y quedaron destruidos; Katsuya trataba de sostener los otros, pero no sirvió de nada.- Cuando la enfermera llego, el temblor había terminado, habían sido apenas segundos, pero las maquinas restantes mostraban claramente que ya no había signos vitales— No puede ser... Demonios! —el chico se dejo caer en sus rodillas y dio un puñetazo al suelo, la enfermera estaba apenada, pero ya no había nada que hacer.- Jonouchi Shizuka había muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No mucho después de la muerte de su hermana, Katsuya decidió re asistir a la escuela, entonces a una publica.- Con tantos sucesos lamentables, su actitud había cambiado mucho, ya no sonreía como antes ni le brillaban los ojos como ámbar bruñido, ni buscaba siempre lo bueno de cualquier cosa; caminaba a paso lento, sin prisa por nada en su vida, alguna preocupación, algo o alguien por quien llegar temprano a casa... algunas veces trató de ser optimista, pero, como podía? Se preguntaba, si realmente no tenía alguien por quien llegar pronto a su hogar; su familia había muerto, lo habían corrido de varios trabajos y la soledad lo estaba amargando y consumiendo lentamente.

—Puedo pasar —pregunto a la puerta del aula.- La maestra, huraña, ruda, le hizo una seña apurada, como si no tuviera tiempo para desperdiciarlo; que diferencia, hasta ser esa mujer horrenda y malhumorada le habría gustado, al menos ella tenía algo por que fastidiarse en lugar de sentir que no había una razón para molestarse de alguna cosa, como sentía él entonces.

Al entrar y buscar un asiento por su cuenta, en lugar de ser clásicamente presentado al grupo, Katsuya vio que uno de los estudiantes lo saludaba, y se trataba de uno con pinta de niño pequeño; su manita ondeaba al aire tranquilamente, y su sonrisa era brillante como la luz del día, tenía cabello tricolor y grandes ojos color amatista— mierda, el si que es feliz —pensó, pero en eso vio como un muchacho mayor tras el pequeño le azotaba el rostro en el banco.

—Jajajaja! Oye, Yuugi, ya sabías que eres un pendejo? —la maestra azotó su libro en el escritorio y reprendió a los dos muchachos, luego a toda la clase, y al final del día remató encargando el triple de tarea que de costumbre.

Conforme las horas y los días avanzaban, Katsuya se fue dando cuenta de que Yuugi no era tan feliz como él creía, los muchachos más grandes lo molestaban constantemente y él parecía no querer hacer nada por defenderse; más de una vez le robaron el dinero del almuerzo o lo pisotearon a la salida por pura diversión, y con el constante descaro de simular con pésima actuación que aquello eran un mero accidente.- Katsuya vio aquello más de una vez, y solo una o dos Yuugi volteó a mirarlo, como si presintiera su presencia, y lo miraba con pena por encontrarse sumido en esa situación en el día a día.

Antes de la escuela, Jonouchi iba a repartir diarios; era su trabajo más reciente y el peor pagado de todos.- Después asistía a la escuela y al final del día regresaba a casa a sentarse en el piso y mirar una tele de baterías, solo; esa era su nueva rutina en la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día de tantos, Katsuya iba camino a su hogar por la ruta usual; todo iba como de costumbre, el trafico estaba algo pesado en ese preciso momento.- Se detuvo en el cruce peatonal y espero a que cambiara la luz del semáforo, y en ello se dio cuenta de que Yuugi estaba ya del otro lado de la acera, y que un par de grandulónes se le acercaban.

—Oye, niño, que bonita cara tienes —le dijo el más flaco de los dos— por que no nos das algo de dinero por recordártelo, he? —Yuugi siguió su camino como si nada.

—Oye! Mi amigo te esta hablando, camarón!

—hagg! —el más fornido volteo a Yuugi y lo golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo tendido en el piso cogiéndose el vientre con dolor.

—Anda, responde! Tienes dinero? Vamos! Dámelo! Hagg! —con un puñetazo inadvertido, el maloso cayo a la acera: Jonouchi llegó al rescate.

—Oye, que te pasa? Por que no te metes en tus asuntos? Grrr! —Katsuya le tomó la mano al grandulon y detuvo el puñetazo; lo hacía con tal facilidad que inspiraba temor.

—Si el dinero de este niño es tu asunto, por que no puede ser el mío darte una lección? —Katsuya empujo al chico y lo golpeo en el rostro, luego en los bajos, y remató con un codazo bajo el mentón al otro chico que se le abalanzo por un lado— piérdanse, imbeciles.

—Hagg, vámonos, clide, vámonos!

—Espérame, copas!

—Apura tus huevos, pendejo!

—Estas bien...? —Jonouchi se arrodillo a socorrer a Yuugi; el pobre se veía aturdido.

—Mmmm... he? —Yuugi volteo y vio que era su compañero de clases quien lo había salvado.

—Que pasa? Te duele mucho el golpe? —preguntó al tono habitual.

—Me duele un poco... —no muy seguido Katsuya había escuchado la voz de Yuugi, en clase nadie le prestaba mucha atención y siempre hablaba muy bajo cuando contestaba alguna cosa a la profesora; la primera impresión de Katsuya le decía que el chiquillo era alguien muy tierno... y que quizás era por ello que lo molestaban tanto...

—Toma, se te cayeron tus lentes.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Mmmm... —al levantarse, Yuugi se tomo el vientre y se encorvo.

—No te ves bien, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No tienes que molestarte —respondió Yuugi.

—Esta bien, de cualquier forma no tengo nada que hacer. Vamos, esos maleantes podrían regresar —en adelante Yuugi se aferró de Katsuya para mantenerse en pie durante la caminata.

—Por que me ayudas? —preguntó.

—No se —dijo—, supongo que me diste lastima —Katsuya no se cohibió en lo absoluto para decir aquello, aunque a Yuugi tampoco le afectó.- Ya entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que Yuugi siempre lo miraba muy fijamente a cada momento, aunque no tenía idea del por que.

Al llegar a casa de Yuugi, Katsuya le tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, dejándolo agarrado de la entrada.

—Ponte algo de hielo en el estomago —dijo al levantarle la camisa blanca y ver un gran moretón violeta en la pancita rellenita del chico—, esto se ve feo, perro.

—Gracias, lo haré —Katsuya bajo la escalinata y se fue alejando—. Cuídate mucho, Jonouchi Kun! —Katsuya volteó al escuchar al chiquillo, y sucedió que por algo espontáneo se detuvo tan solo para sonreírle, hasta que el niño entró a su casa y cerró la puerta.

—...Katsuya...? —se dijo a si mismo.- Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se quedo mirando esa puerta pensando en el pequeño Yuugi.- Después su actitud volvió a lo habitual, pero supo que había rotó el hielo con alguien de su clase, sin embargo, aun se preguntaba si de verdad habría hecho un primer amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al finalizar las clases del día siguiente, la mayoría ya había salido del aula; algunos chicos y chicas permanecían ahí terminando de guardar sus cosas, entre ellos Katsuya y Yuugi.- Katsuya se detuvo un momento en su lugar y se quedo mirándolo, ahí estaba el, con esa presencia y estampa infantil tan perdurable; deseaba hablarle, sentía un pequeño pero insistente deseo por ello, sentía que serían buenos amigos y, siendo honesto con él mismo desde los últimos tiempos, realmente ya estaba cansándose de no hablar con nadie y permanecer moviéndose como si su vida fuera solo al paso del viento, sin que el tomara las riendas de la situación; no era su estilo.

—Hola —saludó Katsuya, acercándose al pequeño—. ¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?

—Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar, y... gracias de nuevo por ayudarme ayer, no se que habría pasado si no llegabas.

—Olvídalo, necesitabas ayuda, pero en adelante será mejor que no camines solo a casa —sin que Yuugi se diera cuenta, Katsuya estaba muy nervioso, y se metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

—Mmmm, no creo que alguien quiera caminar conmigo a casa; nadie en la clase habla conmigo —respondió.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Katsuya.

—Entonces quieres caminar conmigo a casa? —Yuugi parpadeo como con cierto asombro.

—Heee, pues... si, creo que eso es lo que estoy diciendo... —Yuugi comenzaba a notar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero— que me dices...? quisieras caminar conmigo a casa después de clases...?

—Claro! Sería genial! Nunca nadie ha querido hacer algo así por mí antes! —Katsuya se exalto al recibir tan eufórica respuesta— muchas gracias, Jonouchi Kun; eres un gran amigo...! —Yuugi detuvo sus palabras en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no quieres que te acompañe? —Yuugi estaba como en neutral, y de nuevo sus dos grandes ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Katsuya.

— Jonouchi kun... eres mi amigo? —Katsuya sonrió.

—Claro que si... y tu eres el mío —la sonrisa de Yuugi reapareció, y esta vez era aun más bella.- Katsuya lo tomo de la mano sin siquiera pensarlo, y salieron del salón.

Cuando los nuevos amigos estaban por llegar al portón de la escuela, los mismos rufianes de siempre estaba listos para usar a Yuugi de tapete; él los vio acercarse y tuvo miedo, pero Katsuya le susurro que solo se mantuviera cerca de el y nada le pasaría.- Yuugi apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo y siguió avanzando, depositando en él toda su confianza.

—Jaja... —rió el primero al acercarse, estaba ya por arremeter contra Yuugi— Cuidado, Yuugi! Al suelo! —gritó, y en eso Jonouchi apartó a Yuugi y el tipo cayó de bruces sobre un charco— haagg! No, mi chaqueta nueva! —todos los estudiantes alrededor comenzaron a reírse; el tipo miraba a sus lados con enfado, buscó a Yuugi y lo encontró escondido como un infante tras la chaqueta de Katsuya— tú, jodido camarón... lo hiciste a propósito! Querías humillarme por que me tienes envidia! Ya veras, tú, pequeño imbe...! —al dispararse con violencia, Katsuya lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con reto, empujándolo fuera del alcance de ambos; Yuugi permanecía a la expectativa.

—Si quieres lastimar a mi amigo, primero tendrás que responderme algunos puños a mí, ¿Te quedo claro, escoria?

—Ha, y tu quien eres? No es tu asunto, ahora dame al niño! Hakk! —cumplido fue, Katsuya golpeo al tipo; mientras su cómplice lo levantaba, admitiendo la derrota, Katsuya y Yuugi se alejaron de ahí, sonriéndose.- Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban comprando unos helados cerca de una plaza.

—Uno de mango, por favor —dijo Katsuya—; Yuugi, tú de que quieres el tuyo? Jeje, será chocolate?

—Menta con trozos de cereal! —gritó con enorme sonrisa.

—Jajaja, en serio? —Yuugi asintió y le extendió el dinero al heladero; él y su amigo estaban comprando en un Kiosco— no, déjalo, yo invito —Yuugi, tras superar un nuevo golpe de asombro, sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Aquí tienes; quieres comerlo en el camino?

—No, mejor sentémonos aquí, me gustaría mucho platicar.

—Bien —los chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas cercanas, había cinco dispuestas muy cerca del Kiosco, y entre las sombrillitas de la mesa y el follaje de los árboles cercanos se creaba un ambiente muy ameno; la sombra era acogedora y las betas de luz filtrándose relajaban los sentidos.- Mientras comían y platicaban, poco a poco los dos chicos fueron entrando en más confianza, y era todo perfecto para que, con ese paso, floreciera una hermosa y duradera amistad.

—Jajaja, eso es muy gracioso, Joni kun —Katsuya sonrió al escuchar su nuevo apodo; nunca le habían gustado las cursilerías, pero tenía que admitir que hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de una amistad, bien desde perder a su hermana, que ya no le importaban esos detalles.

—Eres muy simpático —comentó—, no entiendo por que los demás en clase no te aprecian, no saben de lo que se pierden.

—Hee... —Yuugi se refugio en su helado por un momento, y movía la cucharilla tímidamente— supongo que solo no les caigo bien, y no los culpo; siempre he sabido que no soy como ellos...

—Egoísta? Superficial? Aprovechado? —preguntó Katsuya— seguro que no, tú eres alguien muy lindo para estar con ellos.

—No creo que sean malos, mi abuelito decía que toda la gente tiene algo de bueno en el corazón, por que todos poseemos el mismo origen humano.- Si ellos no quieren estar a mi lado, tal vez sea por que tienen razones, tal vez algunos de ellos simplemente no se me han acercado, como yo a ellos... no lo se...

—Oye, calma, te va a salir humo de la cabeza, mini.

—he?

—Ese rollo esta muy pesado... imagino que te han excluido por mucho tiempo, pero no es razón para que te sientas tan mal; deberías apreciarte más a ti mismo —Yuugi parpadeó.

—Jeje, tienes razón, Joni kun.

—Katsuya, por favor.

—Si, Katsuya... jeje, es extraño llamarte con tanta confianza de repente, pero me gusta; que bueno que seas mi amigo, jon... es decir, Katsuya, jajaja —Katsuya sonrió y acerco su palma a Yuugi hasta colocarla sobre la vecina, tan pequeña.- Yuugi paró sus risas al sentir el contacto, miró lo sucedido y enfrentó a su compañero— me agradas mucho, Yuugi —por un momento, el niño no supo que decir, se quedo mirando a Katsuya como si en su rostro fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas.- El heladero del Kiosco limpiaba un baso de cristal con un paño cuando se percato de la escenita, en si la única en ese momento de pocos clientes, y parpadeo con cierta confusión.

—Katsuya —dijo Yuugi. El heladero apoyaba el rostro en una palma y miraba a los dos chicos con mucho interés, casi como si viera una película.- Yuugi rió en espontáneo— dime, Katsuya, que haces después de clases? Sales con muchos chicos? —Katsuya se sonrojo, mal interpretando la pregunta, lo que lo extrañó puesto que a el no le gustaban los hombres... o le gustaban?

—Hee, pues llegó a mi casa y veo la tele... —Yuugi aguardó con una sonrisa— y, reparto los diarios por la madrugada...

—Y tu familia? Tienes muchos hermanos y hermanas? —Yuugi acentuó su expresión con mucha dulzura, pero al ensombrecer el rostro de Katsuya se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

—Mi familia murió hace un tiempo —Yuugi se quedo sin habla—; mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi hermana iba con ellos y quedo en coma... pero mientras estaba internada hubo un temblor que afecto los aparatos que la mantenían viva... y ya no pudieron salvarla.

—Katsuya, lo siento mucho... yo, no tenía idea.

—Olvídalo, no te preocupes... —Yuugi colocó su otra mano sobe la de Katsuya, este lo miró largamente, y luego termino poniendo la propia palma sobre la otra de Yuugi.- El heladero agrego un cono de vainilla a su observar— se hace tarde, Yuugi, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

—Dime, te gustaría conocerla, Katsuya kun? —Katsuya amplió el gusto en sus facciones.

—Por supuesto —de nuevo los chicos tomaban el camino aferrados de la mano, casi como hermano mayor y menor; sobre la mesa quedaron los dos recipientes de hielo seco con un pequeño charco de helado fundido en cada uno y, en el Kiosco, el heladero se sumió sobre la barra y suspiró.

—Aquí estamos —al llegar a casa de Yuugi, el pequeño abrió la puerta y puso todo su empeño en hacer sentir bienvenido a Katsuya para que no tuviera la menor duda siquiera al pasar por la puerta.- Katsuya miró alrededor automáticamente, y comenzaba a confirmar sus primeras ideas sobre el estilo de vida de su amiguito; puesto que el barrio donde estaban no era nada glamoroso, el chico se imaginó desde un principio que Yuugi vivía muy modestamente, con apenas más o mejores comodidades que él en su departamento— jeje, espero que te sientas como en tu casa, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí —el sonrojo acudió de nuevo a Katsuya, pero Yuugi parecía no notarlo.

—Yuugi? —alguien emergió de la habitación contigua a la sala; ellos estaban a un lado de esta, en el recibidor, y observaban todo hasta el fondo por el claro entre ambos cuartos— al fin llegas, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho —un muchacho escandalosamente parecido a Yuugi se presentó a los chicos; estaba molesto y llevaba en brazos a un bebe muy pequeño y angustiado.

—Lo siento, Yami, es que... no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde... —Yuugi bajo el rostro al suelo, más no la mirada.

—Olvídalo ya, solo cuida al bebe y no salgas de casa hasta que regrese —le dijo y entregó al bebe—. ¿Quien es el? —preguntó, meramente mirando a Katsuya.

—Es un amigo... —Yami pareció querer irse de espaldas como asustado, pero fue un movimiento tan fugaz que después hasta daba la impresión de haber sido una ilusión.

—OK, te veré en la noche —Yami tomó su abrigó del perchero y abrió la puerta de salida—, no olvides hacer la cena y lavar los platos, y recuerda no mimar a Yumi con dulce o no tomara su biberón.

—Si, hermanito, lo que tu digas —respondió Yuugi, al tiempo que asentía dócilmente.

—Es un tipo feliz... —comentó Katsuya al salir Yami— y es tu hermano mayor?

—Si, jeje, ya, ya, Yumi, aquí estoy, tienes hambre? Jajaja —el bebe daba claras señas de adorar a Yuugi, le tomaba las mejillas y sonreía a su mayor, y Yuugi le correspondía todo.- Katsuya estaba seguro de que hacían un cuadro hermoso, especialmente por que eran tan parecidos entre si como Yuugi y Yami, pero el bebe era más parecido a Yuugi.

—Que lindo, esos ojos tan grandes y azules lo hacen ver muy tierno, que suerte tienes de tener tantos hermanos...

—Mmmm, Yami ES mi hermano, Yumi es su hijo.

—Heee? —Katsuya estaba sorprendido— pero si es muy joven, cuantos años tiene tu hermano? diecisiete? dieciocho?

—Dieciocho...

—...Es casado? —preguntó Katsuya.

—Lo era, hasta que la chica escapo sin decir nada... ni siquiera dejo una nota o algo para Yumi... cuando eso pasó, mi hermano tuvo que dejar la escuela y dedicarse de lleno a trabajar, por eso necesita que yo llegue temprano a casa.

—Lo dices por Yumi?

—Si —profirió con pena.

— ¿Y tu mamá y papá? ¿también murieron...? —Yuugi asintió y derramo una lágrima; Yumi alzo la manita y trató de consolar a su tío.

—Lo siento —Yuugi no respondió, se quedo mirando al suelo mientras el bebe se le acurrucaba.- Katsuya, conmovido, se acuclillo y abrazó a ambos— no llores —le dijo y apoyo el mentón sobre uno de los hombros—, no llores más, Yuugi —pero Yuugi derramó más lagrimas en vez de calmarse, y también se apoyo sobre su amigo— ya pasó, discúlpame por haberte hecho sufrir así.

—Snif, no es verdad, yo también metí la pata hace rato —Katsuya se soltó en risas, y quedó mirando a Yuugi, hasta que Yumi comenzó a inquietarse.

—Creo que ya hay que darle su biberón, no?

—Sí, iré a preparárselo —dijo Yuugi.

—Cargándolo?

—Sí, siempre lo hago así, no puedo dejarlo solo —Yuugi estaba por entrar a la cocina, que precisamente era la habitación contigua a la sala.

—Mejor déjamelo a mi, lo cuidare mientras le preparas la botella, OK?

—Vaya, muchas gracias!

—No es nada, después puedo ayudarte a limpiar la casa y dormir al bebe —la excitación de Yuugi crecía cada vez más, y los ojos casi le lloraban del gusto, no por la ayuda, sino por el interés y compañía de su amigo.- Asintiendo, Yuugi paso al bebe a Katsuya, y beso la carita sonrosada.

—Quédate con Katsuya kun y se un buen niño, en un momento te daré tu botella —el bebe volteo hacia Katsuya como encogido de modos, pues toda su persona le resultaba desconocida, inclusive el olor lo desconcertaba y, a la vez, era lo que no lo dejaba llorar.

Katsuya se puso cómodo en el sofá recubierto de mantas, tomo una almohada algo aplastada que tenía cerca, y se la puso sobre las piernas para recostar al bebe, comenzándole a hacer cosquillas en la barriguilla al descubierto.

—Eso es, eres un niño muy lindo, verdad? jejeje... —el bebe seguía riendo de gozo y pataleaba con fuerza, aumentando su alegría al sentir que su niñera le hacía cosquillas en las plantas— si, eres muy lindo, jejeje, igual que tu tío —el rubio aun no notaba que Yuugi ya había llegado cuando el seguía hablándole al nene, y se llevó menudo susto.

—Ya esta la leche de Yumi.

—Ha! Yuugi!

—Jejeje, eres muy bueno con los niños, a Yumi nunca le han gustado los extraños, eso quiere decir que eres una persona muy pura.

—Sobre todo por mis rentas porno...

—He?

—Nada, nada! Jajaja! Por que no le das su comida a Yumi? Yo alzare la sala en lo que tú haces eso.

—No, mejor tú alimenta a Yumi y yo recogeré, ya has hecho mucho, jeje, y seguro a Yumi le gustara que sigas a su lado.

—Muuuy bien —exclamó Katsuya, y a los minutos ya cada quien estaba muy metido en su propia tarea. Yumi no dejaba a Katsuya que le quitara la botella ni si quiera un segundo; cuando el rubio trataba de retirarla para dormir al niño, el bebe la tomaba con más fuerza—. Vaya que tienes hambre, vas a crecer mucho. Oye, Yuugi, crees que esté bien que Yumi termine toda la botella? —Yuugi estaba metiendo unos periódicos regados por el suelo a una bolsa, y no contestó; Katsuya aun volteaba a atrás del sofá y decidió reintentar— Yuugi, ¿cuanto debe comer Yumi? —y aun no había respuesta, comenzaba a preocuparse de que el muchachito estuviera enojado— ¿Yuugi? ¿estas bien...? ¿por que no me respondes? —Katsuya se levanto con todo y el bebe, y fue a arrodillarse junto a su amigo— ¿Yuugi?

—He? —al sentir la mano de Katsuya, Yuugi reaccionó, su amigo se veía muy preocupado— ¿Katsuya kun...?

— ¿Que pasa, Yuugi? —Yuugi comprendió lo que había sucedido en un instante, y entristeció en el mismo— ¿estas molesto? ¿Fue por algo que dije, o que dijo tu hermano? —Yuugi negó con la cabeza— ¿entonces que es? por que no me contestabas? —Katsuya también comprendió que el asunto no era cualquiera— ¿Yuugi, hay algo que no me hayas dicho...? —Yuugi miro fijamente a su amigo, y luego quedo con la mirada en el suelo.

—Soy sordo...

— ¿Pero cómo puedes...? —Katsuya, maquinando rápidamente, tomo el mentón de Yuugi y lo hizo darle la cara— ¿lees los labios? —Yuugi asintió— Dios... no llores...

—Por eso siempre se burlan de mí en la escuela... dicen que soy un fenómeno y se aprovechan cuando están a mis espaldas para hacerme bromas... —Yuugi comenzó a desahogarse, y soltaba marcados sollozos.

—No tenía idea de que fuera así... —Katsuya acercó a Yuugi a él y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, consolándolo; Yuugi procuraba no perderlo de vista por si le decía algo, pero apoyaba el rostro afligido en el pecho del otro, firme y suave— ya, respira, no pienses en ello... —sin que Yuugi le recriminara nada, Katsuya lo beso muy cerca de los labios.- Los cristales de los lentes de Yuugi se habían empañado por completo y, notando Katsuya el detalle, se imaginó que la vista de Yuugi tampoco era buena, pero mucho menos de lo que pensó en un principio.

Horas más tarde, cuando cayó la noche, los chicos ya habían terminado de alzar y limpiar toda la casa, y hasta habían comido juntos; el hogar estaba impecable, y en su pequeñez invitaba y se lucía.- Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y en su lugar, pero a la hora de partir fue Katsuya quien terminó la última tarea.- Metió a Yuugi y Yumi al sofá y los arropó, dejándolos ceder al sueño; en ese corto tiempo ya los amaba.- Salió de la casa poniendo el seguro por dentro, y se marchó entre las callejuelas con sus luces brillando sobre él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando Yami llegó a la casa, daban ya las once de la noche; el chico estaba exhausto y le molestaba pensar en llegar y encontrar la pileta sucia, si acaso Yuugi, por divertirse con su amigo, hubiera olvidara lavar lo trastes.- Ya sin querer pensar mucho en ello, todo lo que Yami hacía era rogar por que al menos hubiera algo listo para poner en un plato y comerlo.

—Mmm... que día... —dijo, y comenzó a caminar a zancadas en la oscuridad, buscando el interruptor de la luz— que le paso al piso...? mmm? —cuando prendió la luz, Yami casi boto los ojos, luego, dándose de vueltas por el rededor, se encontró con que Yuugi y el bebe descansaban juntos en la sala, y en ese momento volvió en si y fue a con Yuugi a despertarlo.

—Hermano...? —dijo Yuugi al sentir a Yami agitando sus hombros.

—Yuugi, tu limpiaste solo toda la casa? —preguntó Yami en voz baja para no despertare al bebe.

—No —dijo bostezando—, mi amigo me ayudo... —Yami aun esperaba escuchar algo más— no nos quedo lindo? No recuerdo haber visto la casa así desde que el abuelito estaba con nosotros, jeje —Yami obvió el comentario y se levantó.

—Ve a acostar a Yumi en su cuna y regresa a darme la cena, ¿Qué preparaste? —Yuugi entristeció al sentir el poco interés de su hermano.

—Arroz al vapor y pan relleno de judías con huevo...

—Tenemos soya en la alacena?

—Sí...

—Mmmm... —meditó— bien, dejaré los huevos que nos quedan para mañana, hoy me pagaron, así que podremos hacer algo mejor para los próximos días; mañana harás Oden (1), te dejare algo de dinero para los ingredientes.

—No! —Yami, ya por voltearse para irse, se quedo ahí con cierto enfado latente.

— ¿Por que no?

—Es que... si me llevo el dinero a la escuela... me lo quitaran... mejor, compra tú las cosas, hermanito...

— ¿Te lo quitaran...? —Yami enojo aun más, pero era un enojo contenido y no hizo por gritar— no puedo creer que seas tan débil incluso para defenderte, Yuugi, rayos... —se llevó una mano a la frente, meneando la cabeza— eres un desastre —Yuugi hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por contener sus lagrimas, pero Yami permaneció tanto tiempo esperándolas, como de costumbre, que Yuugi no pudo soportar más—. Haz lo que te dije y ven a atenderme... el día de mañana será peor que hoy...

—Snif, snif... —Yami fue a la cocina, sacó el cartón de la leche y bebió de el, escuchando llorar a Yuugi.

—Y para esto quiere escuchar... —dijo Yami sabiendo que Yuugi no podía leer sus labios desde ahí— si pudiera... hum...

—Yami... snif —Yami volteo y vio a Yuugi mirándolo como si lo acusara.- Yuugi no dijo nada más, y Yami se quedo boquiabierto, pensando...

A altas horas de la madrugada, Yuugi estaba escondido en el armario de la sala y, a través de las rejillas de madera veía a Yami, quien aun bebía en el sofá.- Tras varias botellas, la última se le cayó al suelo y rodó hasta un rincón; solo entonces el pequeño salió de su escondite y fue a tapar a su hermano dormido, y se hecho sobre el para hacer igual, al fin que Yami no despertaría hasta que lo llamara por la mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yami, Yami... —la mañana llegó— despierta, Yami, ya debo irme a la esuela...

—Grrr... por qué... por qué me despiertas? Que demonios quieres? No escuchaste ayer que estoy cansado?

—Perdóname por molestarte, hermanito... pero ya me voy a la escuela, tienes que cuidar a Yumi... —el llanto del bebe comenzó a escucharse, y Yami lo percibió con enojo.

—Ho, Dios... no puedo creerlo, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, debo trabajar dos turnos para mantenernos a los tres y tú no puedes siquiera cuidar al niño? Que clase de hermano eres? Crees que solo yo merezco las responsabilidades?

—Hermanito, por favor, no me digas eso... —Yuugi estaba por llorar— solo te lo pido por que es hora de la escuela, si no yo cuidaría a Yumi para que tu descansaras... snif, snif...

—Con una mierda, no llores! Que no tienes huevos en los pantalones? —Yuugi solo lloraba más y más.

—Por que me dices cosas tan crueles, hermano? es que ya no me quieres? HAGG! —Yami tomó a Yuugi por sus hombros con brusquedad.

—Lee bien mis labios, Mutou Yuugi, eres mi hermano, vives en esta casa conmigo y compartimos TODAS las responsabilidades, desde lavar la ropa hasta cuidar a Yumi, pero cuando se trata del trabajo parece que yo soy EL ÚNICO, me escuchaste? He? No, verdad? ese debe ser el problema! No te entra en la cabeza que soy el único que se jode trabajando! Si yo no te ayudara ni siquiera podrías comprar las cosas que usas para la escuela! Por que no entiendes de una buena vez que te necesito en la casa tiempo completo y dejas esa idea tuya de estudiar? He? Por que? Carajo, por que no consigues un empleo?

—Si lo hiciera aun así no podría estar en casa para cuidar a Yuumi! —gritó con gran sentimiento— solo quiero terminar de estudiar para poder hacer algo en mi vida, eso no es igual de importante que lo demás? Snif! Yami, ya solo me faltan unos meses! Por favor! solo te pido ayuda en eso, y en nada más!

—Carajo, si tu trabajaras yo podría dejar un turno en MI trabajo! Cuantas horas crees que duermo? Al menos las has contado? —Yuugi salió corriendo de la casa con las lagrimas corriéndole hasta los cuellos de la camisa; Yami, en el sofá, se tocó la cabeza de nuevo, adolorido, y golpeó el florero sobre la mesita de centro, lo que inquietó aun más a Yumi— Dios —exclamó como sofocado, y se quedó un momento en el sofá escuchando llorar a su bebe.

Ese día, en la escuela, Yuugi estuvo particularmente serio, demasiado para el gusto de Katsuya, quien le echaba miradas con mucha frecuencia y se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien; se preguntaba si el pequeño habría reñido con su hermano, y casi estaba seguro de que ese había sido el detalle— pobrecillo —pensaba—, no se merece sufrir así, ojalá pudiera ayudarlo...

—Oye, Yuugi! Me escuchas, camarón? —Katsuya apretó los puños al oír a ese bufón de la última vez burlarse de Yuugi.

—Señor Kenry! —el maestro de ese turno azotó el borrador en el escritorio— qué cree que hace perturbando así la clase? —al divisar al maestro reprendiendo a alguien, Yuugi se percato de la presencia de su compañero y se imaginó lo que sucedía.

—Ho, nada malo, profesor! Solo le muestro a Mutou Yuugi donde va su cara!

—Haagg! —gritó Yuugi al sentir su rostro estrellado contra el banco, y el dolor regreso una y otra vez.

—Jajajajaja! Miren todos, miren como hace Yuugi! No se defiende, es un imbecil! —algún que otro estudiante se reía, y los demás observaban con ligero desacuerdo, pero solo Katsuya tomó acciones en el asunto— jajaja, Yuugi! Me escuchas, me escuchas? Eres un camarón pendejo! Haagg! —un puñetazo de Katsuya tumbó al muchacho al piso con todo y banco, abriéndole la frente— carajo... mira lo que le hiciste a mi cara, pendejo! Hauug! —un golpe en los bajos acabó callándolo.

—Yuugi, estas bien? quieres ir a la enfermería? —no solo unos cuantos, sino todo el grupo estaba perplejo de la actitud de Katsuya; era demasiado reciente, ¿A qué hora se había hecho amigo del fenómeno excluido de Mutou Yuugi? Ni se habían dado cuenta.

—Grrrrr... —el maestro pelaba los dientes y se le saltaban las venas en el rostro.

—E-estoy bien, Katsuya kun...

—No me parece así, deberías ir con la enferme-hakk! —el borrador del maestro golpeó certeramente en el rostro de Katsuya, era la maniobra típica, y se la habían hecho, por lo que la clase estaba hecha carcajadas.

—Señor Jonouchi Man! Quiere hacernos el favor de tomar haciendo y dejar a Mutou Yuugi decir si tiene que ir a la enfermería?

—Es un salvaje, profesor! —gritó Kenry.

—Cállese! Levante su banco y siéntese!

—Profesor —insistió Katsuya—, ¡este chico molesta a Yuugi a propósito! ¡Pudo haberlo lastimado y no es la primera vez! ¿Que no piensa hacer nada?

—Métase en sus asuntos, Jonouchi! No hay suficiente tiempo para estos teatros!

— ¡Carajo, jódase el culo! ¡¿que clase de maestro de puta es usted? —la clase explotó en risas aun mayores, y el profesor se tambaleó de sorpresa por el insulto.

—Katsuya kun, déjalo así, te castigaran —suplicó Yuugi con tono preocupado, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Suficiente! Ustedes dos están fuera de la clase! Están fuera, fuera, fuera! Ahora lárguense o los haré expulsar del resto del ciclo escolar! —minutos después, Katsuya y Yuugi estaban en camino a la salida del edificio.

—Siento lo que pasó, Katsuya Kun —dijo Yuugi—, no te habrían sacado de clase de no ser por mí.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! necesitabas ayuda, era lo más natural que te ayudara; ese tipo Kenry es un idiota de primera, mira que golpearte con el banco, pero si vuelve a lastimarte, me las pagara! Ya vera ese pendejo, es un truhán pendejo, eso es lo que es —Yuugi estaba bastante impresionado por el gran interés que su amigo mostraba hacia él, y lo miraba más profundamente que antes sin saber si sentirse alegre, conmovido o perplejo.

—Katsuya Kun... —dijo en un suspiro.

—Mmm? Qué, que pasa? —Yuugi negó.

—Nada, es solo que me da mucho gusto que seamos amigos —Yuugi retomo su alegría con apuró, quería disfrutar del todo esa compañía tan grata—. ¡¿Katsuya kun, por que no vamos a pasear hasta la hora de la salida! ¡Dicen que la nueva feria de la carretera a Hensai esta súper!

—Ay, me agarraste en curva, mini; es que no traigo capital... —Yuugi soltó las risillas.

—Entonces, que tal si solo andamos por ahí? —Yuugi apuró el paso hasta ponerse frente a Katsuya y detenerlo, tomándolo de sus manos— por favor, vamos a pasar el día juntos, si? —Katsuya parpadeo pausadamente— por favor —repitió Yuugi con gran sonrisa.

—Mmmm, muy bien...

— ¡Genial!

—Pero será mejor que vayamos a un solo lugar, si la policía o alguien de la escuela nos ve fuera de clase, tendremos problemas.

—Ok —respondió.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi casa? Nunca la has visitado aun.

— ¡Me encantaría conocer tu casa, Katsuya Kun, jajaja!

—Ho! Oye! Jajaja, calmado, amigo —dijo Katsuya al sentir a Yuugi írsele de lleno en un abrazo; era tan bajito el chiquillo que podía recostarle la cabeza a la altura de las costillas—, vas a tumbarme, campeón —Yuugi mantenía su mirada en Katsuya—. Vamos, te mostrare el camino y luego te invitare algo de comer, tienes hambre?

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos, vamos ya! ¡Apúrate, Katsu Kun!

—Oye, oye, no me jales tanto, jajaja! —Yuugi lo alaba incansablemente de un brazo.

—Ya quiero conocer tu casa, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy; vamos! Por favor, por favor!

—Muy bien! entonces, es una carrera! —los dos amigos salieron corriendo de la mano, Yuugi quedándose ligeramente atrás, pero poniendo todo su esfuerzo para seguirle el paso a su Katsuya.

—Dios, nunca había corrido tanto —pensaba Yuugi—, siento que no me alcanza el aire, pero... estoy feliz.

—Aquí estamos, mi hogar, dulce hogar —los dos chicos se detuvieron frente al edificio apartamental, Yuugi lo miro curiosamente hasta la cima—; ¿no se te hace que es una dulzura? Esta pomposo y bien ubicado, jejeje —Yuugi también rió.

—Lo más importante es que tengas un techo bajo el cual dormir —comentaba Yuugi—, pero si tienes un jacussi y vives en el barrio de los ricos donde no hay criminales, bueno, es mucho más cómodo —los dos chicos entraron riendo al edificio.

—Pasa, ponte cómodo —habló Katsuya.

—Gracias —Katsuya tenía algunas cosas que platicar con Yuugi, sin embargo y mientras cerraba la puerta, su amigo estaba de espaldas y miraba el lugar, así que no podría leer sus labios.- El niño tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala, misma ahí a la entrada, y saltó un poco probando los cojines—. ¡Jijijiji! —Katsuya rió de gusto al escuchar a Yuugi— ¡Katsu kun, te agradezco mucho que me invitaras a tu casa! Eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho.

—Jeje, no, yo soy el que debe agradecerte por aceptar, bien pudiste insistir en ir a otro lugar que no fuera mi apartamento, pero no lo hiciste —Katsuya se sentó a un lado de Yuugi—; creo que no lo sabes, pero te tengo un cariño muy especial, y me lo has robado por que eres tan generoso y bello... —se sonrojó— no quisiera que pienses que soy tonto por decir estas cosas, me daría mucha pena, pero confío en que no lo harás.

—Claro que no, Katsu Kun, eres mi amigo, no podría estar más feliz de que me aprecies tanto.

—No podrías? —preguntó Katsuya, y Yuugi rió— eres hermoso— le dijo, entonces Yuugi paró sus risas.

—Jiji, tú también eres hermoso, Katsu... —Yuugi tocaba las yemas de sus índices.

—Yuugi... —comenzó Katsuya con algo de temor— no quisiera arruinar esto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo por que estoy preocupado por ti.

—Preocupado por mi? Pero por que?

—Todo este día en la escuela no fuiste el mismo, y he sentido que te sucedió algo importante... peleaste con tu hermano, o me equivoco? —Yuugi se sorprendió muchísimo de que su amigo, en tan corto tiempo, pudiera conocerlo ya tan bien como para deducir algo así.

—Si, pelee con mi hermano... no empezamos muy bien la mañana...

— ¿Que pasó? ¿Te dijo algo que te hirió? ¿Te lastimó? —Katsuya comenzó a buscar señales de violencia en el cuello y el estomago de Yuugi, pero no había nada más que leves indicios restantes del golpe que aquellos maleantes habían propinado al pequeño.

—No, el no me golpeó, el sería incapaz de hacerme algo así; es mi hermano y me ama... snif... —Yuugi volteó a un lado y se secó una lagrimita— aunque a veces llegó a sentir que no fuera así...

— ¿Que te dijo, Yuugi? —Katsuya le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, y esperó a que lo mirara para expresarse— no puedo imaginar que pudo decirte para herirte tanto... se nota que estas sufriendo mucho... —Yuugi suspiró.

—Lo de siempre, me reclama que debería dejar la escuela para ayudarlo en la casa, y conseguir un trabajo... snif... —Katsuya acariciaba la cabellera de Yuugi y limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras escuchaba— me ha ayudado a pagar mis útiles desde que el abuelito murió y nuestro negocio quebró.

— ¿Tu familia tenía un negocio?

—Sí, snif, uno de juegos; el abuelito siempre se preocupó mucho por mi hermano y por Yumi, mi mamá también, pero desde que ellos murieron Yami se hizo alguien muy diferente.- El era muy alegre y tierno, tenía paciencia para todo y para todos, estudiaba y trabajaba, se ocupaba de mi, del abuelo, de su esposa y su bebe... ¡ahora es alguien tan distante y cruel! ¡Hahaha!

—Yuugi, Dios, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? —el llanto de Yuugi era conmovedor, estaba tan nervioso que se le había olvidado mirar los labios de Katsuya, y este tuvo que repetirle la pregunta de frente a los ojos— Yuugi, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano para hacerte llorar así? Dímelo, por favor, no es bueno que te guardes todo ese dolor.

—Me dijo cosas horribles, me habló con insultos... snif... dijo que si no entiendo que me necesita en la casa es por que soy sordo y no me entran sus palabras en la cabeza, snif...

—Que desgraciado... —dijo Katsuya— no se merece un hermano como tú, además él debe saber que es ilegal que los menores trabajen; lo que te esta pidiendo esta penado, y si el va a la cárcel, ¿Qué pasará contigo y con Yumi? ¿Lo ha pensado? ¿Le has dicho el problema en el que puede meterlos a los tres si te obliga a dejar la escuela?

—Katsuya, tú lo sabes tan bien como nosotros... —alegó Yuugi.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Tú sabes la clase de lugares en los que vivimos, sabes como funcionan las cosas... a nadie le interesa ocuparse de los asuntos de la gente pobre como nosotros si no les deja algo; has sido huérfano desde hace meses y sin embargo no te dijeron nada en el hospital donde estaba tu hermana, ni ha venido alguien a decirte que tienen que reubicarte con una nueva familia...

—...lo siento... —Yuugi negó entre lágrimas— rayos, Yuugi... el mundo es una caca... —Yuugi rió un poco, pero las lágrimas siguieron invadiéndolo— si, lo es, lo es... es una gran caca que ha estado apestando desde hace mucho.

—Snif... no es cierto, Katsuya, el mundo no es tan feo...

— ¿Entonces por que tenemos que sufrir tanto? —la mirada de Katsuya brillaba con intensidad, y esta crecía al toparse con la de Yuugi, tan pura y llena de inocencia, hasta de ingenuidad.

—Así es la vida, a cada quien le toca algo diferente... —Yuugi se recargó contra su amigo, y cerró sus ojos— cuando tú eres feliz, al mismo tiempo alguien más es infeliz, cuando tu logras algo maravilloso, alguien más sufre por ello... somos muchos en el mundo para evitar que existan vidas como las nuestras.

— ¿Entonces me das la razón...? —Katsuya se acerco a Yuugi y lo tocó para que lo mirara, entonces le susurró aquellas palabras, y su aliento calido perfumado a menta rozó el rostro ya sereno de Yuugi.

—No, no puedo dártela, Katsuya.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuugi se irguió en su asiento y tomó las manos del otro.

—Por que nada es más terrible de lo que uno siente que es, o piensa... pero hasta para nosotros hay algunas pequeñas recompensas; yo soy muy afortunado de haber recibido una tan grande como tu amistad.

—Quisiera poder pensar igual que tú —dijo Katsu kun.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó Yuugi.

—Por que... —Yuugi esperaba la respuesta de Katsuya— por que estoy lleno de ira... —el rostro del otro se torció con preocupación por el rubio— ira por que la vida me arrebatara a mi familia en un solo y simple accidente, por que me hiciera cambiar todo lo que solía vivir así nada más... por que todos sean tan injustos con la persona que quiero tanto, y que es tan valiosa... —Katsuya acercó las manos de Yuugi a sus labios y comenzó a besarlas, desde las palmas, hasta las puntas de los dedos; lo admitía al fin, amaba todo de él.

—Snif, snif... Katsuya... —Yuugi lloraba de felicidad, y el otro lo comprendía.

—Quiero protegerte, Yuugi, quiero enseñarte a ser fuerte, a defenderte en la vida... eres tan perfecto... no puedo verte sufrir...

—Katsuya...

—Hace tiempo que he estado muy solo, pero tu compañía me hace sentir que eso puede ser diferente... déjame borrar esas lagrimas, déjame volverlas sonrisas... con... amor... —Katsuya limpio las últimas lágrimas de Yuugi, y después de esas no volvieron a aparecer más— te amo, Yuugi... —Yuugi quedó serio.

— ¿Cómo suena tu voz, Katsu kun...? —Katsuya no respondió— a veces pienso que las voces de todos son como el viento, pero la tuya... tus palabras me hacen sentir tanto placer, que no lo creo... hay tanto que seguro no conozco sobre el mundo, solo por no poder oír... la mayoría puede recordar la voz de una madre más que su imagen, sin importar cuanto pase el tiempo... pero yo no puedo, y quizás un día tampoco me quedara su recuerdo... cada día se hace más borroso...

—Prométeme que no vas a llorar de nuevo...

—Te prometo que no lloraré de nuevo... ahora... no puedo más que eso, me entiendes?

—Si, te entiendo...

— ¿Como suena esa música, Katsu kun? —Katsuya se impresionó del todo al todo; los inquilinos de la planta bajo ellos estaban tocando música, pero... se suponía que Yuugi no lo supiera.

— ¿Como sabes de la música...?

—Por las vibraciones en el piso... —Yuugi recostó sus palmas sobre el pecho de Katsuya, y entonces el mentón sobre ellas— dime, ¿Cómo suena...? ¿Es hermosa? —Katsuya entristeció.

—...no se como decírtelo... si nunca has oído al menos una canción... —Yuugi esperó, hasta que el otro comenzó a hablarle— es como estar en un jardín lleno de cerezos, en primavera... y sientes que el tiempo puede esperar por siempre...

—Que bonito... yo quisiera sentir todo eso... quisiera poder escuchar, al menos por una vez... —Katsuya se quedó callado— deseó tanto escuchar... —movido por sus instintos, por su amor a Yuugi y por su deseo de alegrarlo, y de alegrarse juntos, Katsuya acarició el perfil de Yuugi, y lo besó.

—No puedo hacerte escuchar... —le dijo— y eso me molesta, por eso quiero llenar tu vida con todas las alegrías posibles para que no sientas tanto la falta de... los sonidos —los ojos de Yuugi y todo su ser estaban exaltados por las palabras de Katsuya, y es que sentía en su corazón lo que entre líneas le decían, y como una confirmación, el mismo Katsuya le abrió la camisa y comenzó a besarlo, y acariciarle el pecho.

—Katsuya Kun... —gimió Yuugi.- Katsuya lo tomó en su brazos antes de otra cosa, y lo llevó hasta su habitación, a la cama; ahí, en cosa de minutos ya se habían desnudado por completo, y se disfrutaban entre plenas caricias.

— ¿Como te sientes? —le preguntó con el poco aire que tenía mientras le seguía llenando el rostro de besos.

— ¿Se-sentir...? —Yuugi estaba inseguro de lo que había leído— es lo más hermoso que he sentido en toda mi vida...

— ¿Me amas? —Yuugi asintió— que bien, eso me hace... hagg... tan, feliz... —Katsuya se alzó y apoyó en sus rodillas, y comenzó a masturbar a Yuugi; pronto sobrevino un orgasmo, y aprovechando el punto en el que aun tenía al chico se agachó y le tomó el pene con la boca.

—HAGG! Awww... Katsuya... KUN! —Yuugi apretaba las cobijas con sus manos y las arremolinaba con gran fuerza; no era que odiara aquello, al contrario, el asunto era precisamente que le encantaba pero lo hacía temblar hasta sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.- Minutos más tarde Yuugi repetía el proceso con Katsuya, y lo repitió hasta que el mismo chico le pidió que se detuviera después de haber completado dos tremendos orgasmos.

— ¿Te gustó, Yuugi? —los dos descansaban extendidos sobre el lecho, y se abrazaban sutilmente debido al cansancio.

—Me encantó, volvería a hacerlo ahora mismo...

—jeje, si, fue así de grandioso, pero como cansa... —pensando en ciertas cosas, Katsuya acercó su mano a los glúteos de Yuugi y los acarició, dándoles pequeños apretoncitos; también le miraba el vello rojo del pubis, y pensaba de nuevo en cuan hermoso lo veía, todo, Yuugi completo.

—Quieres metérmela en el ano, Katsu Kun?

—Haaa! Pensé que no sabías de eso! —Katsuya se quedó inmóvil tras el susto, y su mano sobre las pompis del pequeño, también.

—Si no lo supiera, Yami habría tenido muchos problemas conmigo desde que tuvo a su bebe; él y mi abuelito me explicaron todas esas cosas en cuanto pregunte.

—Entonces... sabes lo que estaba pensando...

—jejeje, ya te lo pregunte, ¿quieres meterme tu pene en el ano? —Katsuya se puso serio.

—...quisiera, pero no quiero que sientas más dolor...

—Mi hermano a veces renta películas... sucias... he visto un par de escenas, y a esas gentes parece gustarles mucho hacerlo por ahí...

—Son películas porno, Yuugi, después de las hadas no hay nada más falso —Yuugi soltó un par de carcajadas.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, Katsuya, no importa si va a doler; se que no me lastimaras.

—...Muy bien... —el otro no podía negar que el asunto lo emocionaba tanto como a Yuugi— entonces te la voy a dar toda, angelito...

—Jijijiji...

—Me encanta que te sonrojes, eres tan tierno... —Yuugi esperó.

—Házmelo, Katsuya kun... quiero... —se sonrojó aun más— quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

—No tengo nada para aliviarte el dolor, tendré que metértela así como estas; ¿Aun así quieres continuar? —Yuugi asintió, y su sonrisa permaneció dulce— OK... Dios, no me dejes hacer una tontería... —Katsuya cerró los ojos, y así y en voz alta se persignó— Ok... ok, ok, ok... aya... aya voy...

—No estés nervioso, Katsuya —le dijo; Katsuya le tomó las piernas, y sus manos temblaban— no me vas a herir, se que lo harás muy bien, y si sale algo de sangre no te preocupes, tiene que pasar —Katsuya parpadeaba de asombro, era algo muy común en el... pero saber que Yuugi estaba tan bien informado...

—Gracias —le respondió.- Katsuya estaba sentado en sus piernas y tenía las de Yuugi en frente, las abrió, luego coloco las caderas sobre las rodillas y con las palmas abrió las nalgas... y ahí estaba, el ano de Yuugi.- Katsuya pasó saliva— aya voy... —levantó las caderas, puso el miembro en el objetivo, y comenzó a empujarlo sin detenerse.

—Ag! —Yuugi soltó un gritito, y el dolor ya comenzaba; la punta entro en cosa de un segundo y ya era doloroso para el pequeño, pero se volvía peor cuanto más avanzaba.

—Tranquilo... tranquilo, tranquilo... Katsuya, todo va muy bien... —se decía a si mismo.- El asunto era más lento de lo que esperaba, y no fue sino hasta diez minutos después de empezar que logró entrar de lleno en Yuugi; los dos respiraban muy agitados, pero al menos Yuugi ya había superado el dolor— ¿como te sientes? ¿Te lastime mucho...?

—No... —dijo en un suspiro— dolió, dolió mucho, pero estuvo bien... haaa... haaa, haa... —respiraba— ahora se siente muy rico...

—Yuugi...

—Katsuya... —los dos se miraban— estas muy sonrojado...

—Jejeje... es que estoy desnudo frente a un hermoso angelito, y me da pena, por que es tan noble... —Yuugi sonrió.- Katsuya comenzó a embestir, mantenía las nalgas separadas y acariciaba el interior con los dedos mientras el pene hacía lo demás; la piel de Yuugi le gustaba a tal punto que no deseaba parar de tocarla, y sus gemiditos le parecían música... como la música que deseaba Yuugi pudiera escuchar— quizás él no habría sido el mismo si hubiera podido oír... —pensó en un momento mientras ambos disfrutaban, ya cuerpo con cuerpo durante el acto, besándose y abrazándose; Yuugi le envolvía las piernas sobre la cadera— quizás nació así por algo, pobrecito...

—Katsuya... —dijo en un gemido largo y muy gozoso.

—"Pero lo amo así como es..." Yuugi... —exclamó, entonces Yuugi dejó escapar un suspiro altísimo mezclado con un gritillo. Siguieron.

—Te amo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas escasas horas más tarde, Katsuya y Yuugi permanecían besándose; Yuugi estaba recostado y abría las piernas para recibir las caderas de su compañero, quien aunque ya fuera de él, le seguía dando placer al rozar los penes de ambos.- Para esas alturas Yuugi ya había dominado el jueguito con las lenguas, y le encantaba.

—Mmmm... te amo, Katsuya, te quiero muchísimo... —el rubio terminó los besos con uno solo, apretando bien sus labios con los de Yuugi.

—Jeje, yo te amo lo que no sabes... —Yuugi rió, sabiendo por la actitud de su igual que este intentaba ponerse juguetón.

—He disfrutado mucho estos momentos contigo, me siento muy feliz.

—Yo también —sonrió.

—Esto significa que somos novios, Katsu kun?

—Júralo, mini —Yuugi se echaba a reír de nuevo—. Es tarde —dijo mirando el reloj digital sobre el buroe—, creo que ya debes ir a casa, tú hermanote mayor y Yumi seguro ya te extrañan, jejeje, ese peque bebe tiene suerte de tenerte a ti para que le des su botella —dijo rematando con un beso—; a tú lado todo se ilumina.

—Katsu kun?

—Sí?

—Guerra de cosquillas! Jajajaja!

—Ha! Retas al maestro en ese juego! Mahahaha! eres todo mío, Mutou Yuugi! Mío! MIO! TE AMO! —por algunos minutos más, dos tonos de risas muy diferentes, pero embebidos por los mismos sentimientos, resonaron por el departamento de Katsuya y por los otros cercanos.- Los dos amantes estaban felices, hinchados de júbilo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y deseaban que ese amor y esos instantes no terminaran nunca, pero se consolaban al pensar que volverían a tener otros momentos gloriosos el uno con el otro, y partieron.

Al llegar a casa de Yuugi, ni él ni Katsuya querían soltarse las manos; se besaban y besaban tratando de alejarse el uno del otro y a la vez sin desear hacerlo.- Cuando al fin la distancia fue mucha entre la puerta y el pie de la escalerilla de la entrada, sus manos se soltaron donde ya ni las yemas de los dedos hacían contacto, y se rieron de su comportamiento.

—Gracias por traerme, Katsu kun —apenas decir eso, Yuugi se quitó la chaqueta de su novio de los hombros y se la dio; de repente hizo tal fresco en el ambiente que una sola chaquetilla de la escuela no bastaba para sentir calor, y Katsuya le prestó la suya a Yuugi—, espero que no te vayas a enfermar por haberme prestado tu chaqueta.

—Jajaja, no, que va! Yo soy muy fuerte, Yuugi, no me enfermo con facilidad; esta brisita no va a tumbar a un árbol grande y duro como yo.

—Si, es cierto, eres muy fuerte —Yuugi, en ese momento, se sintió orgulloso de Katsuya—, pero por favor, toma algo caliente cuando llegues a casa.

—Mmmm, bueno, primero deberé hacerle un trabajo a una señora de mi edificio, pero seguro eso me hará entrar en calor, jajaja! Esa señora siempre tiene muchos cachivaches para tirar —Yuugi sonrió con emoción y bajó corriendo la escalerilla para volver a besar al rubio— jejeje, te amo, Yuugi, quiero que te cuides mucho cuando yo no este contigo, y si tu hermano te dice algo que te haga llorar, olvídalo de inmediato y no dejes que te siga hiriendo; yo estaré pensando en ti, ok? Así que recuerda que tienes a alguien quien te cuide y proteja. No estas solo.

—No, Katsuya, ahora ya no estoy solo.

—No, nunca lo has estado —Yuugi asintió apurado—; tú hermano te quiere, y lo digo por lo que me has contado; el chico solo esta molesto, tenle algo de paciencia y ya veras que comenzará a abrirse el vinculo entre ustedes; lo que él más necesita es sentirse comprendido, OK?

—Eres muy sabio, Katsu Kun...

—OK...? —Yuugi asintió una vez más— perfecto, ahora voy a dejarte aquí, entraras y descansaras esa heridita y vas a ser un chico valiente, me lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo, Katsu kun, voy a ser muy valiente —Katsuya dio un último beso a Yuugi y lo animó a ir escaleras arriba— hasta mañana, Katsuya, te quiero.

—Yo también —dijo, tan solo moviendo los labios; Yuugi se dio cuenta y entrecerró sus dos ojuelos.- Solo hasta que Yuugi entró a la casa, Katsuya se sintió tranquilo para irse a la suya.

—Hermanito, estoy en casa —gritó Yuugi—; ¿Yumi esta durmiendo? ¿Quieres que te haga algo antes de que te vayas a trabajar? —cuando Yami estuvo frente a Yuugi para hablarle, no traía a Yumi consigo, pero se veía muy serio— dime, hermanito, tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare una torta antes de que te vayas?

—Crees que ya se me olvido lo de la mañana? —Yuugi ensombreció un poco, pero trató de mantenerse sonriente por su promesa a Katsuya, y por la esperanza de llegar a recuperar al hermano gentil que solía ser su Yami.

—Perdóname, no debí irme así... —Yami no respondía— pero los dos estábamos muy presionados y tenía miedo de que nos lastimáramos más si me quedaba.

—Lastimarme? Yuugi —gruñó y plato dos firmes pasos hacia Yuugi—, tú no puedes lastimarme, el único daño que me haces es tenerme trabajando para ti sin que te importe el cansancio que siento.

—Hermanito, por favor, no me digas eso... —esa sonrisa de Yuugi era cada vez más forzada y débil— por favor, me hieres mucho cuando me hablas así...

—Te lo mereces por inútil, por flojo, por desconsiderado —Yuugi ya derramaba ríos de lagrimas, pero su sonrisa no había muerto del todo—, por mal hermano.

—Yami... —gimió Yuugi con dolor.

—Te mereces que te hable así, por todo eso y por más, y si siguiera te diría muchas otras razones.

—Snif, snif... —Yuugi hacía un gran esfuerzo para no gritar y suplicarle a Yami que parara— "tengo que ser valiente"

—Mírate, lloras como un mocoso, seguramente tu cuerpo no es lo único retrazado en crecimiento; ¿necesitas que la vida te golpee para entender tu lugar en ella? —Yuugi negó aquello.

—Si así fuera, hace mucho que tus palabras me habrían hecho viejo... snif...

—Déjate de estupideces y ve a cuidar al bebe, que es lo único que sabes hacer bien —Yuugi cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios; todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonarían y caería de rodillas, pero esperó hasta sentir la corriente de aire de la puerta al cerrarse, indicando la partida de su hermano; solo entonces Yuugi abrió sus ojos y más lagrimas los abandonaron.

Yuugi se rozaba los brazos, estaba muy afectado otra vez, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte.- Fue a la habitación de Yumi, y ahí estaba él, durmiendo profundamente, tan pacifico... lo tomó envolviéndolo en su mantita, y fue a sentarse con él a la mecedora; al mirar alrededor y a Yumi, Yuugi se sintió explotar por dentro en tristeza y abrazó con más fuerza a su sobrino.

Esa noche, Yami se acercaba a su hogar con la pesadez de siempre, y con las mismas intenciones de discutir con su hermano si había la más minúscula oportunidad.- Dejó irse algunas de sus fuerzas en los últimos escalones a su puerta, y tuvo que valerse del pasamano, empujando la llave en el cerrojo, en aquella triste pose.

—Al fin —suspiró con todo el cansancio, pero cuando escuchó un sonidito lastimero, como el llanto apagado de un infante, se asustó y ni colgó su abrigo cuando ya iba en la busca ansiosa del interruptor— maldición, donde esta esa chingadera... —dio con el en ese momento y encendió la luz; el infante no era su hijo, sino su hermano— Yuugi? —no contestó, seguía hecho un escudo humano en el sofá, llorando— Dios... —Yami corrió hacia la habitación del bebe, pasando a Yuugi de largo; se apoyó del barandal de la cuna y por un instante solo observó a la criatura, luego la tomó en brazos y tentó su cuerpecito buscando con temor alguna herida o... pulso nulo— esta bien —se dijo a si mismo, pero entonces su interés recayó sobre Yuugi; el pobre seguía llorando en la sala— Yuugi —lo llamó seriamente al llegar a su lado, levantándole el mentón— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Yami, solo después de un largo silencio mirando la expresión tan desesperada de su hermanito.- Yuugi no pudo más que negar con su cabeza, una y otra vez rápidamente, tragándose el esbozo de alguna palabra que hubiera querido poder decir— tienes que hablar de ello, hermano.

—No —respondió muy apenas, como si se ahogara y el agua ensordeciera sus palabras.- Yami bajó la mirada por un segundo, y levantó su primera sospecha.

— ¿Estas llorando por lo que te dije hace rato? —Yuugi se tapó la boca y dejó explotar un nuevo lamento, haciendo aun más pesaroso su llanto— Yuugi, por Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Lloraste toda la tarde? —Yuugi miró a otro lado; Yami no lo dejaba apartar el rostro— se que puedes leer mis labios sin mirarlos del todo, así que no quieras engañarme, hermano —Yuugi, derrotado, volvió sus ojos a Yami.

—No eras, snif, no eras cruel conmigo cuando vivía mamá... snif! —el pobre no podía evitar que su voz se quebrara.- Yami suspiró— ¿Por qué ya no me quieres, hermano? ¡No te hice nada y ahora siempre eres tan cruel! Snif! —Yuugi se cubrió el rostro y echó en el respaldo, su llanto era aun peor entonces; Yami volvió a hacerlo que lo enfrentara, y le habló.

—No llores tan fuerte, despertaras a Yumi —Yuugi se sintió peor, pero hizo caso; Yami exhaló, esperando poder hacer fluir las palabras correctas—. Mira, perdóname, Yuugi, se que te he tratado muy mal estos últimos años, especialmente estos meses... pero tienes que comprenderme —en ese punto, le fue inevitable a Yuugi el recordar las palabras de Katsuya—, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para mi; tengo un trabajo al que voy dos turnos más horas extra, siempre estoy pensando en el dinero, en las cuentas de la casa, en si completare lo de tus libros, en si Yumi enfermará de repente sin que yo tenga con que pagar sus medicinas... no puedo evitar sentirme agobiado y, desgraciadamente, solo he podido desquitarme... contigo...

—Snif, snif... —Yuugi se estaba tranquilizando; hacía tanto que Yami no era tan cercano y sincero... — dormirías más si no bebieras, snif, tanto.

—Si, tienes razón, y también me preocuparía menos por el dinero.- Yuugi, te ruego que trates de ser paciente conmigo, yo... —Yami tomó aire— es solo que a veces no se como controlarme, perdóname, la bebida se me ha hecho un vicio.- Te prometo que en adelante me esforzaré cuanto pueda por tratarte mejor, y por dejar las cervezas...

— ¿De verdad, hermanito...? —Yuugi acalló su lamento y dejó a Yami acercarse más; fue entonces que Yami sintió que su hermano de dieciséis años era solo un pequeño de cinco.

—Te lo juro, hermanito —respondió apretando los hombros de Yuugi y luego cogiéndolo en un abrazo—. Ya no llores, todo será mejor desde ahora, solo trata de aguantarme cuando sea un ogro, OK? —Yuugi rió un poco— Eso es, si me aguatarás, verdad? —Yuugi asintió— bien, pero ahora tenemos que dejar un punto muy importante en claro.

— ¿Qué es, hermano? —preguntó con calma.

—Yo ya no puedo seguir trabajando como hasta ahora, es demasiado para mi solo... —Yuugi ya entendía el punto, pero no se exaltó ni alarmó— hermano, tienes que conseguir un empleo; puedes seguir yendo a la escuela, pero aun así tendrás que cuidar a Yumi cuando estés en casa y acoplar tus deberes escolares a los del hogar.

—Si, lo haré, Yami, mañana comenzaré a buscar trabajo —Yuugi estaba feliz de tener a un Yami comprensivo en ese momento, y no renegó por nada.

—Procura hacerlo en donde no haya tanto peligro, y no quiero que siquiera lo intentes en una fabrica; suceden muchos accidentes y la sordera te pondría en mucho más riesgo.

—Si, hermanito.

—Gracias, Yuugi —Yami lo abrazó—; has soportado tanto esta situación... quisiera poder darles algo mejor a ti y a Yumi.

—Si no eres cruel de nuevo, eso sería mejor... —Yami besó la frente de Yuugi, y apoyó la cabeza en la de él, reconfortándose— no llores, hermanito...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos días después de aquella plática, y también de varias entrevistas de trabajo, Yuugi consiguió uno en un Café del centro; era un bonito lugar donde pocas veces o ninguna se veía entrar a un tipo de apariencia ruda, la paga era regular, el uniforme estaba incluido y, a parte de todo eso, la dueña del local solía regalarle una bolsa con pan dulce a Yuugi solo por que le parecía muy lindo.- Cabe destacar que la mujer era una viuda de edad que solo tuvo un hijo, el cual en ese momento estudiaba en el extranjero y le hablaba poco.- Yuugi imaginaba que su apariencia era lo que realmente le ayudó a obtener ese empleo, pero cuanto más trabajaba más iba comprendiendo que solo su esfuerzo y capacidad, fueran cuanto fueran, eran lo que le estaba ayudando a mantenerlo.- Motivado así, con el paso de las semanas Yuugi se fue haciendo más seguro y más vivo, su actitud infantil se moldeo un poco más a su edad, y las cosas en su casa fueron mejorando, más por que cada noche él y Yami se sentaban a merendar con aquel pan dulce del trabajo en el café, y platicaban amenamente, a veces hasta en compañía de Yumi; las discusiones disminuyeron, y Yuugi estaba feliz por volver a sentir que su pequeña familia estaba unida, sin embargo, nuevos problemas estaban por avecinarse en su panorama.

Una tarde, durante el trabajo, Yuugi se encontraba en las afueras del café, barriendo la acera; sonreía y repetía la letra de una sencilla canción sin pensar en algo en particular, aun no había más que cuatro o cinco clientes, y los atendía la señora que lo empleaba.- Casi había terminado de juntar las hojas sueltas y el polvo cuando se dio cuenta de que una nueva hoja cayó a su lado, y miró arriba al árbol que se deshojaba lentamente al irse entrando el auge del otoño; ya el sol era tenue y los cielos muy nublados, y el clima se había vuelto frió.- Dando un vistazo rápido a los demás árboles al otro lado de la banqueta, Yuugi apreció encantado como todos ellos se habían revestido de amarillos, rojos y ocres, y se rió al pasarle un pensamiento:

—Es tan bonito el otoño, que curioso que tenga que hacer tanta basura para pintar así los arbolitos.

— ¡Oye, camarón! —gritó un chico a unos tres metros de Yuugi, aunque ese chico ya sabía que Yuugi era sordo.- A Yuugi aun le tomó unos instantes ver de reojo a esa persona tan bien conocida por él, y cuando lo hizo dio un paso atrás y se quedó medio paralizado del susto— jajaja, con que esto es lo que hace el camarón Yuugi después de la escuela, que gracioso le va a parecer al jefe cuando se entere.

—Senshi, hee... ¿que haces aquí?

—Ho... qué? No puedo caminar por la banqueta como todos los demás y saludar a mi viejo amigo camarón?

—No, hola, Senshi, cuanto tiempo sin verte, haag! —el tipo tomó a Yuugi de la corbata— ¡por favor, suéltame!

—Ho, lo haré! Cuando me des algo para el recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo para irme así nada más, jajaja! Veamos... —Senshi metió su mano en el bolsillo al pantalón de Yuugi— aja, aquí esta... haa, solo esto? Vamos, muchacho, esto solo me alcanzaría para una caja de cerveza! Tengo amigos que invitar, sabes?

—Haagg! —Senshi soltó a Yuugi, dejándolo azotar en el piso.

—Hasta luego, Yuugi camarón! Regresare en unos días por tu quincena! Mahahaha! —aun arrodillado en el piso y viendo partir a aquel maloso, Yuugi temía al pensar en lo que haría en adelante; si ese tipo o sus amigos comenzaban a robarle el dinero que ganaba, todo lo que había luchado por ganar y recuperar hasta entonces se iría al fondo o más abajo.

Ese mismo día, al final de su jornada, Yuugi salió del café y ya se esperaba la llegada de Katsuya, quien había agarrado la costumbre de acompañarlo a cuidar de su sobrino para tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de ambos.- El chico llegó al lugar justo cuando Yuugi se daba presencia fuera de el, y apenas verlo emerger corrió a su encuentro saludándolo con la mano para llamar su atención.

—Yuugi! Aquí estas, mi Yuugi —Katsuya se inclinó para tomar a Yuugi en su brazos, y dio vueltas con el plantándole un beso.

—Jajaja, Katsu kun... —frotaban sus narices— que bueno que llegas —le dijo y dio otro beso, pero Katsuya de inmediato comenzó a notar que Yuugi estaba algo raro.

—Como estuvo tu día? Qué, no tenía daneses la señora? —Katsuya bajo a Yuugi.

—Hagg!

—Que pasa, te duele el brazo? —Yuugi temió responder, y el otro le vio el miedo en los ojos— déjame ver... —Yuugi se había hecho un moretón con la caída, y era muy notorio— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Katsuya se puso serio.

—Un chico... —dijo bajamente.

— ¿Qué chico? Yuugi, ¿alguien te esta molestando otra vez? —Katsuya se veía molesto y dispuesto a todo.

—Si... —el desazón se le iba notando a Yuugi— es un chico que no veía desde que comenzó el colegio, lo expulsaron por amenazar a algunos profesores; siempre me molesto, y también toda su pandilla...

—Tiene una pandilla?

—Es de ella, pero el jefe es muy amigo suyo; ahora que me encontró va a quitarme el dinero del trabajo...

—No, eso no va a pasar, Yuugi; no voy a dejar que alguien vuelva a abusar de ti, te lo dije, mientras me tengas a tu lado, te protegeré de lo que sea.

—Gracias, Katsu...

—Ni lo menciones, somos una pareja, tenemos que ayudarnos; jeje, somos el dúo dinámico, Yuugi, nadie puede derrotarnos si estamos unidos.

—Jajaja, Katsu kun, como se te ocurren esas cosas?

En los tiempos que siguieron, no siempre Katsuya pudo salvar a Yuugi de que le robaran el dinero, pero hacía todo lo posible y entre los dos habían planeado algunos trucos que les ayudaran, desde salir a diferentes horas, llevar solo una parte del dinero un día, recogerlo Katsuya o hacer permanecer a Yuugi dentro del café hasta que pasara por él; incluso, en alguna ocasión Katsuya dio una paliza a los pandilleros.- Yami no estaba nada feliz los días que le robaban a su hermano, y algunas veces lo vencía el coraje; eso seguía hiriendo a Yuugi, pero las peleas eran menos duras y menos largas, y al final Yami procuraba respirar, y disculparse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un fin de semana de ese otoño, Yuugi y Katsuya decidieron salir y pasear por la ciudad; el ambiente era muy romántico, perfecto para ir a cualquier lugar y sentir que siempre era el momento más dramático donde se debían dar un beso.- Seguían caminando tomados de las manos con cierta frecuencia, pero menos que antes, ya que Yuugi tenía su nueva autoestima y la seguridad lo impulsaba a ser más independiente.

—Dios! —exclamó Yuugi— esto es hermoso, me encanta el otoño! Jajaja!

—Yuugi —dijo Katsuya entre risillas—, pareces un chiquillo cuando actúas así.

— ¿Y te molesta? —preguntó el otro en un juego.

—No —lo besó—, lo adoro, eres hermoso y tierno.

—Sigamos caminando, me emociona esto, antes pasaba los fines de semana en casa, acompañando a Yami y a Yumi.

—Jeje, si, las cosas han cambiado, no te parece?

—Sí, y mucho. Me siento de maravilla, no era tan feliz desde que tenía a mis padres y al abuelo.

—Mmmm, me habría gustado conocer a tu abuelo; por lo que me dices, creo que debió ser un gran tipo.

—Jajaja, pues, era alguien con un gran sentido del humor, y le encantaban las chicas —Katsuya se exaltó un poco—; lo único que amaba más que fisgonear un poco a sus clientas era a su familia.- Creo que los juegos también ocuparon un lugar importante en su vida, siempre los adoró y era todo un experto en muchos de ellos.

A propósito...

—Si?

— ¿Qué has pensado hacer después de que termines el colegió? ¿Seguirás estudiando?

—Sí, eso quiero, aunque no se si juntare el dinero suficiente como para no esperar un año más... pero haré todo lo posible por entrar a la universidad, quiero estudiar algo en electricidad.

—Eres muy bueno arreglando cosas, y con lo que sea que incluya las manos, jeje —los dos se miraron y sonrieron con picardía—; solo tienes que estudiar lo suficiente y pasaras el examen de admisión sin problemas.

—Y tú que has pensado? Seguirás estudiando? —Yuugi se sorprendió al hacerse esa pregunta.

—La verdad es que ni lo había pensado, desde hace mucho solo he deseado terminar el colegio para ayudar a mi hermano con la casa... y como sea, no creo que el dinero nos alcanzara para que yo estudie la universidad...

—No tiene que ser la universidad, puedes hacer una carrera técnica.

—En que?

—Pues en que te gustaría? Yo te he visto en clase de computación cuando ayudas al maestro, se nota que eres muy bueno con las computa cosas esas, por que no algo en eso?

—Heee... quizás... si, creo que lo pensare.

—Hazlo, si te decides, se que te ira muy bien.

—Jeje, OK, pero justo ahora preferiría hablar de nosotros que de la escuela... me entiendes, Katsu kun? —Yuugi tomó a Katsuya del brazo, y lo aferró con cariño; el rubio sonrió de igual forma.

—Oye, Yuugi... —se acuclillo frente a el— ¿Por qué tú y yo no vamos a mi casa y... hablamos de nosotros más, mmm, no se... más "intra" personalmente... —Yuugi colgó sus brazos tras la espalda de Katsuya y rió a carcajadas.

—Como supiste, Katsu kun?

—Te amo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la persona que quiero —en eso tocó el costado de Yuugi con mucho cuidado; bajo la sudadera, él lo sabía, el flanco estaba vendado—, y tengo que cuidar sus necesidades, que son las mías.

—No, los dos tenemos algunas distintas, jeje.

—Mmmm... —Katsuya se acarameló más— pero, los dos sabemos cuales son básicas, verdad? verdad, ángel? —siguieron caminando sin mucha prisa, disfrutaron de su paseo, se detuvieron a comer algo y, un rato después, llegaron al departamento de Katsu kun y no volvieron a salir en un largo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el tiempo en que el golpe en el flanco de Yuugi había sanado del todo, los pandilleros dejaron de molestarlo; él y Katsuya estaban felices, y un día por la tarde se encontraban cuidando a Yumi mientras Yami trabajaba.

—Este niño tiene un gran apetito, Yuugi —comentó Katsuya como de costumbre—, mejor me das ese biberón antes de que él acabe de comerse mis dedos.

—Jajaja, Yumi es muy bueno, solo esta algo ansioso por que le des su botella, no te morderá.

—Gracias —dijo al recibir la mamila.

—Rayos, si es muy lindo, verdad? —preguntó Yuugi.

—Rayos? Oye, esa palabra es mía —Yuugi echó a reír—; creo que te estoy echando a perder, Mutou Yuugi angelito, jeje.

—Si? pues me encanta que me eches a perder, te quiero mucho.

—Mmmm, yo te quiero más... —se besaban.

—Yo más... —Yumi chupaba su mamila mientras veía a sus dos cuidadores besándose— sabes, estos últimos días me han hecho pensar mucho en nosotros.

—Sobre que? —preguntó Katsuya.

—Es que ya eres tan cercano a mí y vienes a mi casa como si fuera la tuya, que siento que deberíamos vivir juntos.

—Haaa, como casarnos?

—Jejeje —Yuugi, parado tras el sofá, hizo apoyo y salto sobre el para tomar asiento; entonces dio un beso a Katsuya—, eso quisiera, pero no creo que alguien vaya a aceptar casarnos...

—Entonces sería unión libre.

—Aja, pero ya es así, no cambiaria mucho nuestra rutina.

—No lo creas, mi madre siempre me dijo que todo cambia mucho cuando te casas, y lo nuestro sería algo como eso, pero aun así estoy seguro de que podemos salir adelante juntos.

—Katsuya, vendrías a vivir a mi hogar?

—Crees que Yami quiera?

—Ho, Dios... —Yuugi se encorvó como hipnotizado— se me había olvidado decirle a Yami de nosotros... que ira a decir?

—Pues si no se lo decimos no lo sabremos.

— ¿Estarás conmigo cuando se lo diga? Katsuya, creo que esto es algo que le debo decir yo solo... si tu estas ahí, mi hermano podría sentirse comprometido a responderme algo que no es cierto por no ofenderte...

—Ay, tienes razón, pero en fin, ya nos conocemos mucho mejor y se que le agrada que te ayude a cuidar al nene, eso me da puntos extra, no se te hace?

—Si, jajaja, mejor no nos preocupemos, ya veremos que sucede; estoy seguro de que mi hermano no puede reaccionar tan mal aun si no le parece la idea.

—Ok —en eso se dieron cuenta de que Yumi dejo ir el chupón de la mamila y se quedo dormido—; espérame, lo llevare a su cuna.

—No, primero tienes que hace que suelte el aire.

—Ha, si, eso... —Katsuya comenzó a dar palmaditas a la espalda de Yumi— ya, ahora si, a dormir, muchachote.

—Yumi parece más dócil que antes —dijo Yuugi al regresar Katsuya.

—Debe ser por que las cosas son más tranquilas en su ambiente; le hace bien sentir que tiene una familia que lo protege y ama, y no escuchar tantos gritos.

—Tal vez Yumi lloraba por que tenía miedo —Katsuya se acercó a sentarse—, o quizás le molestaba que Yami estuviera tan estresado.

—Eso debía ser, después de todo, Yami es su papá; ambos tienen una conexión muy especial y a Yumi le afecta mucho por que es un bebe y aun es muy instintivo. Jaja, seguro sabe mejor que nadie cuando Yami se toma una copita.

—Si, jeje, que nos diría si pudiera hablar.

—Muchas cosas... —el asunto se iba poniendo cada vez más intimo, Katsuya y Yuugi se iban acercando el uno al otro y sus besos eran más sensuales a cada instante.

—Hmmm... —gimió Yuugi— quieres hacerlo, Katsu Kun? —Katsuya recostó a Yuugi y le saco el pene del pantalón, besándolo; Yuugi demostraba más y más placer.

—No preguntes eso... mmm... solo déjame saber que quieres hacerlo...

Unas cuatro horas después, Katsuya seguía arriba de Yuugi, penetrándolo; con su clásico estilo le cogía y acariciaba las nalgas mientras empujaba dentro de él, y Yuugi disfrutaba de ello y de sentir los genitales de su novio; Yuugi estaba recargado contra el brazo del sofá, a espaldas de Katsuya.- De repente Katsuya le daba un pellizquito en los testículos, y Yuugi se reía y le tomaba la mano de entre las piernas.

No tenían ni una sabana para cubrirse y sus ropas estaban regadas por la alfombra cerca de ellos, sus gemidos eran tan acallados que nunca molestaron a Yumi, y justo estaban teniendo un orgasmo cuando una voz alertó a Katsuya, y el temblor de este alertó a Yuugi.

—Yuugi...?

—Haag!

—Hermano! —Katsuya intentó cubrir a Yuugi, y al mismo tiempo ambos trataban de tomar una prenda del piso para tapar siquiera su pudor; no esperaban a Yami tan temprano— hermano, yo, es decir, nosotros...! puedo explicártelo.

—Yami, no vayas a enojarte —pidió Katsuya, aun con el susto; Yami permanecía parado frente a ellos, mirándolos con algo de sorpresa.

—Hermanito, te lo iba a decir hoy, por favor, no te enfades.

—Desde cuando hacen esto? —preguntó, quitándole importancia a lo demás que habían dicho los muchachos.

—hee... empezamos hace dos meses... —confirmó Yuugi.

—Mmmm... —murmuró— no usan condón? —Yuugi se sentía pausar cada vez más, y solo supo negar en un ademán, casi a punto de llorar al temer que Yami volviera a hacer un gran coraje— Katsuya... —el rubio se puso casi en firme al instante— eres promiscuo?

—No! solo lo he hecho con Yuugi, lo juro! —Yami exhaló profundamente con las manos a la cadera, meneando la cabeza como si tratara de despabilarse.

—Supongo que es bueno para ustedes —comentaba—, al menos así nunca embarazaran a una chica —Yuugi arqueo sus cejas en tristeza.

—Hermanito, estas decepcionado de mi por que amo a un hombre...? —Yami sintió un golpe en el corazón al oír esas palabras; estaba tragando una muy dura.

—No, solo estoy muy sorprendido... por que nunca pensé que mi hermanito crecería tan rápido y... sería un homosexual...

—Te molestó, hermano...? si te molestó quiero saberlo.

—No, Yuugi, no me molestó... tu puedes ser lo que desees y yo te seguiré queriendo, pero... necesito acostumbrarme a esto... necesito... necesito ver a mi hijo.

—Hermanito! —aquello no fue más que un intento de grito, pues Katsuya tocó un hombro de Yuugi, y lo hizo entender que Yami necesitaba tiempo; lo dejo irse.

Esa misma noche, toda la familia estaba a la puerta de salida despidiéndose de Katsuya Kun; Yami tenía especial interés en el "amiguito" de su hermano, y lo miraba muy detenidamente.

—Te veré mañana en la escuela, cuida mucho de Yumi.

—Si, no te preocupes por eso, Katsu Kun.

—Buenas noches, Yuugi —deseaba decirle ángel, pero, ahí estaba el hermano mayor—. Buenas noches, Yami, que la pases bien.

—Si, la pasare muy bien —Katsuya entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo, igual que Yuugi—. No temas, pueden seguir con su intimidad, solo quiero que se cuiden... pero especialmente, Jonouchi Katsuya, quiero que cuides a mi hermano; si lo lastimas, tendrás que rendirme cuentas, OK?

—Entendido, mi general... —dijo llevándose una palma firme al rostro; Yami le inspiraba mucho respeto.

—Vamos, Yuugi, hace mucho frió aquí para Yumi.

—Si, hermano. Buenas noches, Katsu Kun —los dos amantes se dieron un beso, y en esa forma terminaron la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Yuugi y Katsuya se preparaban para partir juntos al Café; Katsuya dejaría ahí al muchacho y partiría a su apartamento, era la rutina.- Y como esa rutina, sucedía que los estudiantes se iban alejando con esa calma de a quien no le espera alguna novedad, la cual antes sentían los dos amantes.

—Espérame, Yuugi, solo voy al baño y regreso.

—OK, yo guardare tus cosas —Yuugi estaba tranquilo y sonriente, era ya natural y solo una o dos personas en el aula se habían percatado del asunto, entre ellas, la única que quedaba ahí en ese momento, a parte de Yuugi.

—Vaya, pero que bonita sonrisa, Mutou Yuugi —un chico con presencia de payaso socarrón se acercó a Yuugi.

—Hee, hola, Seto... puedo ayudarte...? —Yuugi le sentía las malas intenciones a Seto desde ese momento.

—Tú a mi? No lo creo, más bien yo podría ayudarte a ti pagándote unas cuantas citas con un psiquiatra, por que eres un gay, verdad?

—Si solo has venido a insultarme...!

—Jajajaja! De un tiempo acá ya eres muy atrevido, verdad? igual que ese descerebrado de tu novio.

—No tienes ningún derecho de insultar a Katsuya, no te ha dicho nada malo —Seto permanecía ahí en pie de guerra—; vete, por favor, no quiero problemas.

—Oblígame a que no te los de.

—Déjame!

—Jajajaja! OBLIGAME! —Seto tomaba a Yuugi de su brazo, y la presión que ejercía era despiadada al extremo de que Yuugi se estaba doblando al piso de dolor— que patético, ni siquiera puedes con esto.

— ¡Me estas lastimando! —gritó Yuugi a todo pulmón, y su rumor llegó hasta el baño donde estaba Katsuya.

—Ya, cállate —Seto lo soltó, pero a Yuugi todavía le tomo unos segundos el poder reincorporarse—. Jajaja, tú y ese inútil de Jonouchi son la pareja perfecta, a él le falta un cerebro y a ti inteligencia, además de oídos, verdad? escuchaste eso?

—Snif... —Yuugi trató de atenuar sus sollozos, pero no lo logró; Seto lo escuchaba perfectamente...

—Jajajaja, estas llorando, Mutou Yuugi? Que patético eres, mírate, eres un fenómeno lleno de defectos: eres torpe, eres tonto, eres un homosexual asqueroso, y además de todo eres un sordo, y uno muy inútil.

—Snif, snif... por que me dices esto? Si no te agrado solo tenías que seguirme ignorando... —Seto sonreía de gusto al ver sufrir a Yuugi— ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Seto...?

—Yo? no, Yuugi, no solo yo, TODOS en este salón te odian por que eres tan patético y molesto, y tan torpe... TODOS en el mundo te odian, nunca vas a lograr nada.- Eres un discapacitado, no... un fenómeno... —Yuugi comenzó a llorar— si, llora, y que no se te vaya a olvidar que eres un fenómeno, OK?

—OK!

—Hagg! Por que me golpeaste, imbecil? —Katsuya llegó y le dio a Seto el golpe de su vida.- Fue todo tan escandaloso que los pocos estudiantes restantes en los pasillos se acercaron por el incentivo de una pelea y por los clamores de ayuda de Yuugi.

—Yuugi, cálmate —le dijo abrazándolo—, no te creas nada de lo que te dijo ese desgraciado.

—Jajaja, ¿desgraciado yo? si eres tú él que vive como una rata, pero es adecuado para ti, por que eres un animal y uno fenómeno, homosexual.

—Cállate, escoria, tu no eres la primadona del siglo, OK, Rickey ricón? —algunos de los chicos amontonados se rieron.

—Ha! Eres un mono estúpido, si no te lo dijeran no sabrías cuando tras abierta la bragueta de los pantalones —Katsuya estaba muy serio de repente.

—Seto... ¿Si soy un mono estúpido por que te molestas en responderme? —Seto permanecía sonriente, y el comentario le había pasado como una mera brisita— Tal vez no lo has notado, pero Yuugi tiene quien lo defienda, y seguro no te gustaría tener mi tenis en tus huevos.

—No sabes con quien te metes, Jonouchi.

— ¡Se muy bien con quien me meto! Pero tu no desde el momento en que molestaste a mi novio! —el lugar se llenó de las exclamaciones de asombro de los reunidos ahí— ¿por que, Seto? ¿Que te interesa tanto de Yuugi para que te tomes el tiempo de envenenarle el corazón? ¿No será que tienes razones personales?

— ¡Estas loco, eres un...!

—Se muy bien lo que soy y quien soy! No necesito que un imbecil como tú me lo diga! Y te lo repito, no sabes con quien te metes!

— ¡Hijo de perra!

— ¡No te atrevas a probarme, Seto! ¿O quieres que todos se enteren de tu pasado? —la mirada de Seto creció como en un paró al corazón— si, tienes un pasado bochornoso, ¿no es así, Rickey? Si no, ¿por que estas aquí cuando podrías pagarte Harbad o quizás Oxford?

—Cállate... —gruñía.

—Le di al blanco, ¿verdad, ricachón? Dicen que soy bueno con los juegos de azar, pero creo que tú no, ahora vas a pagármelas por lastimar a Yuugi.- ¿Recuerdas ese misterioso crimen nunca resuelto en tu antigua escuela? ese donde tu grupo de amiguitos estuvieron relacionados por la evidencia, pero del que nunca les pudieron probar nada... todo fue muy oscuro y secreto, seguro tu papá no esta feliz de pensar en pagar otra gran escuela para un hijo descarriado como tú... mmm, ¿Qué crees que diría tu jefe si este fenómeno va y le cuenta algunos datos interesantes sobre tu secretito? —Seto sintió un escalofrío y a la vez se lleno de un inmenso enojo— ser una rata de los barrios bajos tiene sus ventajas, Rickey, por eso no es bueno meterse con los novios de los ratoncitos.

—Vámonos, Katsuya... —pedía Yuugi en tono apagado, lo pedía desde hacía rato abrazado del rubio, y temía que Seto pudiera crearles algún problema a pesar de que Katsuya demostraba tener dominio del terreno.

—Ya nos vamos, Yuugi, cálmate; te llevare a tu trabajo.

—No, Katsuya... quiero... quiero ir a casa...

—No puedes faltar a tú trabajo, Yuugi.

—Por favor, Katsu kun... no me siento bien para ir... snif...

—...Esta bien... iremos a casa... —Katsuya volteó hacia Seto, y parecía irlo a matar solo con la mirada— mira lo que provocaste... grandísimo pendejo, ve a revolcarte en tu dinero, así no le estorbaras a los demás.

Seto tenía las miradas de todos encima, hasta por un momento la desconsolada de Yuugi; hervía por dentro, contenía sus deseos por golpear a Jonouchi movido por el temor, pues sus palabras habían sido muy claras y convincentes— Ha! —agregó Katsuya volteándose de nuevo hacia Seto— y nunca me gustaste, morón —Seto se petrifico de afuera hacia adentro—, los cínicos y pichicuatos no son mi tipo —una vez solos Seto y la multitud, Seto dio a todos una mirada irritada.

— ¡¿Y ustedes que están mirando? ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Más tarde, en casa de Yuugi— ¿de verdad no quieres que me quede contigo? —decía Katsuya—, Yuugi, Si necesitas compañía o algo, que no te de pena, hoy no tengo trabajos...

—No, esta bien, Katsuya... solo quiero estar en casa y... no se... solo, solo...

—Esta bien, no digas más —dijo— entra a casa y descansa, y si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—Gracias —dentro, en la casa, lo primero que Yuugi diviso fue a Yumi durmiendo en el sofá entre un montón de mantitas, y luego vio a Yami en la cocina— hermano, ya llegue...

—Mmmm? ¿Pero que haces aquí, Yuugi? Deberías estar en el trabajo —Yami apagó todas las cazuelas— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento, un chico me insulto en la escuela y me sentí muy mal... por favor, Yami, no me hagas ir al trabajo hoy... no me siento con ganas... —Yami arqueo sus cejas entre el desacuerdo y la impresión.

—No te haré ir hoy, pero mañana no habrá excusas, recuerda que necesitamos el dinero.

—Snif, snif...

— ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que estas llorando? —Yuugi se asombró ante la falta de sentido de su hermano.

—Yami... hermanito, necesito mucho hablar contigo, me siento muy mal por que la gente siempre me trata tan feo... —Yami estaba aun más impresionado— por favor...

—Puedes hablar mientras termino la comida.

—No, hermanito, por favor, te necesito aquí conmigo...

—Yuugi, tengo que terminar la comida o no habrá que darle a Yumi más tarde.

—Solo regálame diez minutos y no te volveré a molestar en el día, snif... ¡por favor!

—Yuugi —Yami se acercó a su hermano, y bruscamente lo abrazó.

—Snif, snif... por favor, te necesito mucho ahora... te necesito... snif! —Yuugi se aferró a su hermano con fuerzas aun mayores que las de él.

—Yuugi, no se que te dijeron en la escuela, pero sea lo que sea tú debes saber la verdad mejor que nadie... eres un buen chico, tienes una familia que te quiere, y regalarte diez minutos de mi tiempo no es nada para mí, te regalaría mucho más que eso y nunca sería una molestia, pero ahora yo necesito que entiendas que este no es mi tiempo, por que nosotros podemos esperar a comer pero Yumi no; su peso no es muy bueno y me preocupa mucho que se alimente bien, sus defensas pueden estar bajas.

—Snif... esta bien, perdóname por gritarte, hermanito... —Yami apartó poco a poco a Yuugi, y se inclinó a besarle la frente.

—No te disculpes más, solo trata de distraerte mientras termino la comida, entonces mi día es tuyo, OK? —Yuugi asintió— bien, terminaré como en una hora.

Yuugi permaneció un rato sin saber que hacer, parado donde mismo mirando a Yami y al bebe; al fin el dolor pudo más que él, y Yuugi decidió salir, no podía esperar una hora, tenía que hablar con alguien.

—"Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Katsu kun..." —pensó— hermano, iré a casa de Katsuya —Yami no hizo nada especial para hacer saber a Yuugi que había escuchado, estaba muy apurado con las ollas.- Ya deprimido, el pobre se sintió ignorado, y se fue.

En el conjunto departamental donde vivía Katsuya, el chico andaba a los apuros con una serie de trabajillos que de la nada le salieron apenas al pisar el lugar; cada uno de sus vecinos parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para necesitar algo, y Katsuya estaba haciendo tantas cosas a la vez que cargaba en una caja herramientas para arreglar muebles y cableado, y hasta llevaba unos clavos a la boca, y no paraba, sus vueltas por los pasillos parecían interminables.

En eso, Yuugi asomó por la acera ya a unos metros del edificio; su semblante era tan tristón como cuando Katsuya lo dejo en su hogar, y ya solo lo aliviaba un poco el pensar que Katsuya tendría unos minutos libres.- Para su desgracia, a la vez que se acercaba al edificio, los maleantes que le quitaban el dinero del trabajo también pasaban por ahí y lo avistaron.

—Haag! —gritó Yuugi al sentirse agarrado cruelmente por el suéter.

—Jejeje, Mutou Yuugi... —dijo el jefe de la pandilla acercándose al chico— creo que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, me han dicho que no quieres compartir tu dinero con nosotros...

—Ushio, por favor, déjame ir! huaagg! —aquel matón le dio un golpe en el estomago.

—Sigues pidiendo las cosas por favor, no, no, no, es que no has aprendido bien... que así no se consiguen nada!

—Haggg! —al salir de nuevo al pasillo, Katsuya escucho el pleito en las cercanías, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era el que estaba en problemas soltó todo de golpe y bajó corriendo mientras sus vecinos le reclamaban a gritos.

—Siempre fuiste mi camarón favorito, Yuugi, pero tienes que pagar tus deudas; ahora que tu amiguito salva vidas no esta aquí, no tienes a nadie que te proteja... jejeje... —Yuugi temblaba al pensar a lo que se refería Ushio, y el dolor le daba ánimos a su estado, estaba completamente aterrorizado— vámonos, chicos.

— ¡Yuugi! —Katsuya iba en carrera a ayudar a su compañero; Ushio lo avistó, pero sonrió con descaro pues ya era muy tarde para un acto heroico.- La pandilla subió a sus motos y se alejo a toda carrera— desgraciados!

—Son tres mil yenes, señora —un repartidor de pizza estaba haciendo una entrega en una casa cercana, y apenas ver la moto, Katsuya ni lo dudo y ya estaba arrancando— hey, regrese ladrón! Se lleva mi moto! Ladrón! —Katsuya se alejo pisando el acelerador a fondo, y tras el voló una salvaje estela de queso y peperoni.

—Suéltenme! Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme! Haagg! Quien sea, ayúdeme! POR FAVOR!

—Jajajaja! Ahora si que me vas a divertir —el grupo de pandilleros se había llevado a Yuugi a una bodega abandonada, y el ambiente era oscuro y húmedo—, Yuugi! No sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado hacerte esto!

—HAAaagg! NO, POR FAVOR! Snif... AUXILIO!

—Mírelo, jefe, ni lo ha golpeado y ya esta chillando del susto! Jajaja! Tenga cuidado o meara la ropa!

—Cállate, basura, y sostenlo... jejeje... Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi...

—No, NO! NOOooo! —sosteniendo a Yuugi entre todos, Ushio logró quitarle pantalones y calzones.

—Haaa! Pero que es esto? —preguntó entre risas— Mutou Yuugi, ya has estado divirtiéndote, he? Jajajaja! Quien lo iba a pensar de ti —el ano de Yuugi estaba más abierto de lo que Ushio esperaba, y es que apenas abrirle las nalgas supo con verlo que ya no era virgen.

— ¡Por favor, déjame ir, Ushio! ¡no quiero hacer esto! ¡Suéltame, déjame! ¡por favor!

—JAJAJAJA! EN TUS SUEÑOS, YUUGI! DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS SIN UN BUEN SERVICIO!

Fuera de la bodega, Katsuya al fin llegaba; Detuvo la moto de forma casi acecina y entró a la bodega corriendo lleno de miedo y furia.- Al estar ahí no tardo en ver a la pandilla y a Yuugi, y sintió de inmediato un duro golpe en el corazón.- Ushio estaba violando a Yuugi y el chico gritaba y lloraba pidiendo ayuda.

—MALDITOS! —gritó corriendo hacia ellos, y ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar; Katsuya levantó a Ushio de un jalón y lo precipitó de un puñetazo hasta el otro lado de la pared; medio noqueó a los otros y aprovechó para ayudar a Yuugi a incorporarse— ¡Corre, Yuugi! ¡Sal y ponte a salvo!

—Snif! Katsuya!

—CORRE! APURATE! Hagg! —uno de los chicos se levantó y golpeó a Katsuya, luego los demás se le abalanzaron y comenzó la pelea.- Yuugi apenas alcanzó a reaccionar y salió de ahí con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad— me las pagaran por haberlo lastimado! DESGRACIADOS!

—Snif, snif... —afuera, al pasar el área cercada de la bodega, y apenas habiéndose terminado de acomodar los pantalones, Yuugi cruzó la calle sin ninguna precaución; en un momento se detuvo en seco mirando a un lado suyo y sus pupilas se dilataron del susto.

—Malditos, tomen esto! —Katsuya estaba por golpear a otro de los matones cuando el sonido de un choque lo detuvo todo— Ho, no... Yuugi... YUUGI! Hagg! —otro de los chicos aprovechó para tirar a Katsuya al suelo.

—Vámonos, jefe, vámonos! Vendrá la policía! —Katsuya tomó sus fuerzas en cuanto estuvo en tierra firme; los matones escaparon por un lado y el salió corriendo por la entrada.

En el sitio del accidente, el conductor salió con paso lento como no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, había una multitud de gente reuniéndose alrededor y a ninguno se le ocurría sacar sus celulares y llamar por ayuda.

—Yuugi! Yuugi! Déjenme pasar! —en efecto, al lograr cruzar entre la multitud de personas, Katsuya descubrió que a quien habían atropellado, era a Yuugi— Dios... no puede ser... snif... YUUGI! —el chico se arrodillo a coger en brazos a su compañero— Yuugi, háblame! Respondedme, Yuugi! Tienes que estar bien! DIME ALGO! LO QUE SEA!

—Haagg... haa...

—YUUGI! Estas vivo, Yuugi... snif...

—Qué me... paso...? dónde estoy...?

—Estas conmigo, Yuugi! Todo va a estar bien, solo resiste!

—no veo nada... que esta pasando...? —Katsuya sintió un susto aun mayor al oír eso, quería decir que Yuugi ni sabía de su presencia, y al ver que la hemorragia del chico se incrementaba perdió el control total de sus nervios.

— ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —Katsuya miró a la gente cerca suyo, y todos estaban como idos— ¡Por favor, alguien llame a un médico! ¡ALGUIEN PIDA AYUDA! Snif... por favor...

—Yo... yo traigo un celular —exclamó uno y comenzó a marcar a urgencias.

—Yuugi... snif... Yuugi, tienes que resistir, dime que puedes verme... tienes que poder verme... snif...

—Snif... me duele... donde estoy, quien esta ahí? todo esta oscuro... —todo lo que Yuugi percibía era que alguien lo estaba tocando, y tenía miedo.

—Yuugi! Aquí estoy! Soy yo, Jonouchi Katsuya! El Katsuya que te quiere, el estúpido Katsuya que te dijo que corrieras! Snif... Yuugi, no puedes dejarme... —sin saber que más hacer, Katsuya acercó a Yuugi y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Hagg... Ka-Katsuya, eres tú...?

—Yuugi!

—No puedo verte, snif... tengo mucho miedo, Katsuya... snif! El dolor! Snif!

—Yuugi... —Katsuya, viendo que Yuugi lo reconoció con ese beso, volvió a besarlo una vez, y otra vez, y otra.

—Jeje... snif... eres tú, que bueno... snif, snif... no quiero morir! Snif!

—Yuugi, por Dios, escúchame, tan solo una palabra! Snif...

—Katsuya...?

—Yuugi...? me escuchaste...?

—Katsuya...? —los ánimos de Katsuya se desplomaron una vez más— snif... no me sueltes, Katsuya, por favor... snif... no me sueltes!

— ¡No lo haré, Yuugi, no lo haré! ¡Solo no te mueras por favor! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta esa ambulancia? ¡Mi novio se esta muriendo! Ha! —de repente se escuchaba la ruidosa sirena del equipo médico acercándose, en unos segundos estarían ahí— son ellos... ¡Yuugi, ya van a ayudarte, resiste! ¡Por favor, resiste! —Katsuya abrazaba a Yuugi más y más cerca de el.

— ¡No me sueltes, por favor, Katsuya! ¡Tengo miedo, no me sueltes, snif! —Yuugi no decía otra cosa, parecía no sentir lo fuerte que su novio lo tenía aferrado, y así Katsuya comprendió lo que sucedía...

—Yuugi... —llorando, incrédulo, sabido de la verdad, Katsuya tomó a Yuugi de su mano lastimada, y la apretó con gran fuerza hasta que temió romperle los huesos.

—Snif... gracias, Katsuya... gracias...

—Snif... nooo... ¿Yuugi...? ¿Yuugi, que pasa? Háblame... ¿Yuugi...? snif... no te vayas, mini... —Yuugi permanecía inmóvil— Yuugi, tienes que vivir, snif, tienes que vivir... —Katsuya abrió el suéter de Yuugi y le tocó el pecho... no latía... — ¡NO, YUUGI!

— ¡Traigan el quipo de resucitación! —de repente un paramédico estaba gritando al lado de Katsuya; la ambulancia había llegado, y los paramédicos le arrebataban a Yuugi mismo donde estaba para darle auxilio— vamos, muchacho, reacciona —el hombre daba un choque y otro en el pecho de Yuugi, y el pecho subía como si Yuugi se contorsionara, pero no había señales de vida.

Katsuya veía todo suceder ante sus ojos, sin que el pudiera intervenir; su ser se había relajado a un punto que antes le era desconocido, parecía que nada era verdad, y a la vez, en su interior, sabía plenamente que lo era.

—Esta muerto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después:

—No puedo creerlo aun… que Yuugi se fue… kjj! —Katsuya, Yami y su hijo, estaban frente a la lapida de Yuugi— yo estaba ahí! fui a ayudarlo, y en lugar de eso, lo hice que se matara... snif...!

—No te culpes por lo que paso, Katsuya —le dijo Yami—, no podías evitarlo, tú no sabias que sucedería... Yuugi debió estar muy asustado, era natural que no pensara en lo que hacía después de que lo violaron... ese día las cosas fueron muy duras para el...

—Lo dices tan fácil, snif... quisiera tener tú calma, al menos así, snif... si Yuugi me estuviera viendo, no desearía decirme: No llores, Katsuya, no es tu culpa, no es tan malo... snif...! pero carajo, si es muy malo, Yuugi!

—Cálmate, Yuugi no habría querido que sufrieras así... me duele tanto como a ti...

—Papi...?

—Shhh, ya esta bien, Yumi, ya vamos a casa —el bebe había comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras— solo vamos a despedirnos de Yuugi.

—Yuui?

—No, Yuugi, mi amor... —Yami beso al bebe en sus mejillas— di adiós a tu tío Yuugi.

—...Yuugi... —no dijo más.

—Ojalá Yuugi lo hubiera escuchado hablar... —dijo Yami con gran pena— es triste pensar... que Yumi nunca tendrá un recuerdo de Yuugi... snif... hermano...

— ¿Qué hicimos mal, Yami...? ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir...? no puede ser que yo tuviera que dejar que lo violaran para que lo regresaran vivo... ¡ni siquiera han podido encontrar a esos criminales! ¡Y parece que a nadie le importa...!

—Supongo que... nadie tiene la culpa de estas cosas... solo pasan... ese chico molestó a Yuugi, él no acepto que lo acompañaras, yo tenía que atender a Yumi... y quién nos iba a decir que esos matones irían al mismo lugar que él al mismo tiempo...? snif...

— ¿Es que todos teníamos que fallarle? Snif! ¡Y yo le prometí que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara! —Yami miró a Katsuya, y no tenía más palabras para tratar de consolarlo... ni aun las tenía para él.

—Toma... —Yami le extendió un objeto.

— ¿Qué... qué es...?

—Pienso que Yuugi habría querido que los tuvieras...

—Sus lentes... snif... —los dos cristales estaban cuarteados y manchados de sangre— bien, seguro en el cielo no le harán falta... snif... por que un ángel como él tiene que estar allá, y poder ver y... y oír... snif! Como siempre lo deseó... —Yami trago saliva al recordar las cosas crueles que alguna vez había dicho a Yuugi sobre su sordera, y fue como si una fuerza invisible le oprimiera el pecho.- Apretó con su mano al hombro de Katsuya, y se despidió.

—Ya debo irme, Katsuya...

—Si, todo mundo tiene prisa... snif... —Yami bajó la mirada, y poco a poco, se alejó— snif... Yuugi, mí Yuugi... —el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a llenarse de nubes negras, algunos truenos ya comenzaban a hacer su eco amenazante, y Katsuya aun así no se apuró a partir.

Una vez en su apartamento, Katsuya se encontraba solo, sentado en el sofá mientras fingía observar la tele, y aun no paraba de llorar.- El clima estaba horrendo, la tormenta llenó las calles de agua hasta subir a las aceras, las cloacas no se daban abasto y la lluvia caía tupida, cual gruesa cortina de gotas crasas; Katsuya escuchaba los relámpagos caer a lo lejos y el agua al resbalar por el cristal de su ventana.- Volteó a ver el panorama del exterior con el rostro marcado de trazas lamentables secas y frescas, se dirigió hacia la mesita cerca del ventanal, y miró largamente los lentecitos de Yuugi.- Sin aviso, la luz se fue.- La tele se apagó y la habitación quedó en la negrura, y a Katsuya no se le hacía tan drástico el cambio; tomó las gafas en sus manos y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas, mezclándose con la sangre y haciéndola ceder.

Pocos minutos después, Katsuya salió del edificio y miró al cielo; quedó empapado en un segundo, y no le temía ya a nada; se acercó torpemente a la pared del edificio sin dejar de mirar los nubarrones sobre su cabeza, y apenas sintió el concreto en su brazo y se dejo resbalar hasta tocar el suelo.

Lloraba, lloraba amargamente y la lluvia lo encubría en su dolor, seguía mirando al cielo ennegrecido y volvían a su mente los recuerdos de los días felices con Yuugi, y el timbre dulce de su voz animándolo constantemente, diciéndole que las cosas serían buenas...

Aun tenía en la mano los lentes de su Yuugi, y los apretó con más fuerza llevándoselos al pecho; las mangas de la sudadera se le caían hasta los codos, el cuello se le colgaba pesadamente, y miraba entre su cabello como la sangre corría de su puño tras un breve crack.- Como lo lamentaba, por que quería creer en las palabras de Yuugi y no podía.

En un momento sintió como si algo lo fuera a inflar por dentro hasta que explotara, sin poder expulsarlo.- Volvió a recordar a Yuugi, y sus lágrimas se renovaron por ese pensamiento una última vez antes de decir la única palabra que tenía en la mente— Mierda...

**FIN**


End file.
